


Cruel World

by XuBaiBai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuBaiBai/pseuds/XuBaiBai
Summary: D/S设定，哥虐Newt一时爽，然后追妻火葬场。





	1. Chapter 1

Theseus掏出马夹口袋里的怀表看了一眼，从美国来的渡轮应该快进伦敦港了，是时间去接他亲爱的弟弟，同时也是他可爱的Sub Newt了。他对着办公室的落地镜，整理了一下仪表，系上袖扣后他转了一下手腕，想着这几天可要好好调教一下Newt，两个月的分别，小别胜新婚，他实在想他想得紧，上半身下半身都想。  
刚出魔法部大门，他就用了移形换影。

港口熙熙攘攘，大多是结对而行的人们。Dom带着自己的Sub随时为自己服务。当然不仅仅是性，sub们伺候着Dom的方方面面，从饮食起居到车马住行。如果一个Dom与一个sub缔结关系，那么Dom就获得了一个全方位24小时无需付费的奴仆。更甚者，如果一个Dom拥有些金钱或地位，他就可以与多个Sub缔结关系，可称得上大户之家。

Newt提着箱子有些蹒跚地走下舷梯，因为前面一些不愉快的事加上航程颠簸，他感觉全身都不太舒服。

“请出示您的证件”海关人员例行检查。  
Newt交出自己的麻瓜版证件。  
“你是一个Sub？”海关人员疑惑道。  
这不是第一次遇到了，Newt淡漠地点了点头。  
“你没有Dom还是说他允许你单独出行？”海关严肃地问。  
“他允许我单独出行”Newt看向一边，事实上他点不耐烦，他实在很想快些回家休息。  
这个动作使Newt被误会了，海关人员人认为Newt在撒谎，上下打量了下他：“那么请展示一下你的项圈。”  
“先生，我不认为我需要——”  
“如果你不肯的话，只能请你进审查室通知你的Dom，直到他来接你。”海关人员打断了他。

Newt呼了口气，只能慢吞吞地解开自己的领结，打开衬衫上两个扣子，露出一指宽的棕色植鞣皮项圈。当众做这种事让他感觉羞耻，像个打着标签待检疫的牲口。他有相当一段时间想不明白，为什么世界对Dom们处处绿灯大开，却对无罪过的Sub横加阻碍，难道是因为基因里带着原罪吗？

海关查验了他颈间的项圈，确认这是一个经过注册的缔结关系项圈，就示意他可以通过了。  
Newt刚走出闸机就迅速用无仗魔法系好扣子和领结，快步走出港口。

“Newt！”Theseus一眼就看到了他，冲他招手，大步走上去揽住了他的肩膀：“怎么这么慢？我看很多人都出来了。”  
“遇上了点小麻烦。”Newt低着头有些沮丧。  
“你的小动物又给你惹事了？”他想起Newt和他说，有次过海关Newt被拦住，嗅嗅差点爬出箱子的事。  
“不，和它们无关。”Newt摇摇头。他想告诉Theseus，但有次他说了和这次相似的困境，Theseus不但不理解，反而说‘过海关是挺麻烦的，你配合他们就好，更何况你的小东西们都不太老实。’所以他选择不再说。  
Theseus也没再追问，手缓缓下滑到Newt腰上，他亲爱的弟弟似乎又精瘦了些，隔着衣服都能感到腰侧的肌肉更有弹性了，他不禁想起握着Newt的腰狠狠动作的时候，一时兴起捏了一把。  
“嘶•••”Newt立刻倒吸一口冷气，推开了Theseus的手。  
这让Theseus有些扫兴，想也不用想，肯定又是哪只小动物挠伤了他，Newt每次回来都会多些伤，然后兴冲冲地和他说又救下了哪些动物，动物似乎比他这个哥哥兼主人重要得多。Theseus没由来的吃起飞醋，又把手搭在Newt的后颈，悻悻地摩挲着Newt脖子上的项圈，几分调笑掺着不悦对Newt说：“和你的小动物们商量商量，别每次都弄伤你，嗯？毕竟，你是我的。”  
Newt没说话，缩了缩脖子，项圈在Theseus手指下不停的动，让他感觉呼吸不畅。  
Theseus示威似的搂紧了Newt的肩膀，在一个转角带着Newt移形换影走了。

刚关上Newt公寓的门，Theseus就把Newt压在门板上亲吻，用膝盖顶Newt的腿间，顺手脱他的大衣，Newt不停反抗着，衣服被扒得露出半个肩头，直到一个换气的间隙，Newt才赶忙说：“至少••至少让我休息一下。”  
Theseus居高临下地盯着他，他又推了推Theseus压过来的小腹，小心翼翼地说：“我••我很累，在船上一直睡不好••”  
“啧” Theseus不耐烦地咂了一下嘴，“你想什么时候？”刚才在港口Newt丝毫不亲近的态度已经让他不高兴了。  
Newt偷偷瞄着Theseus， “••一周••？”Theseus脸色马上变了，Newt赶紧改口，“五••五天。”  
“三天。”Theseus语气毋庸置疑。  
“可是••”Newt面露难色，想再商量一下。  
“两天” Theseus马上冷着脸说，Newt张了张嘴，但没说出什么，他知道时间只会越讨越少，也不敢再去惹Theseus，只能点了点头。  
“这才乖。”Theseus的眼神这才柔和了一点，轻啄了一下newt的唇，嗔道：“总是跑来跑去的，好歹也尽尽你Sub的义务。”  
Theseus把Newt的衬衫扣子一颗颗系好，又拉好他的马夹和大衣，全面展示着他对他的所有权，Newt只能像娃娃似的任由他摆弄。  
最后Theseus在Newt脸上摸了一把，“下次好好罚你。”  
Newt打了个寒噤，怯怯地低下了头。Theseus把他从门上拉到一旁，开门走了出去。  
在关上门时，Newt松了口气。全身的伤口都在隐隐作痛。讨厌的美国。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有 部长 强x Newt 情节
> 
> 部长手真黑警告！
> 
> 不是爽爽的DS，越来越虐警告！
> 
> （如有任何不愉快，我先道歉）
> 
> 私设：（Sub在精神压力过大无法承受时，会开始向sub space跌落，类似于精神发情，渴望被控制，被调教）  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt脱了衣服，对着浴室的镜子看自己满身的伤痕，背上的红痕交错，臀峰有些肿，穴口的胀痛还是很明显，胸前两粒红得令他羞耻，他轻轻碰了一下,立刻“嗷”了一声，被烫了似的弹开手指，实在太疼了••还好Theseus当时没把衬衫再往下扒一点。  
虽然看起来比前几天淡了些，但这些伤两天之内是怎么都好不了的，如果Theseus发现了他该怎么解释？

死马当成活马医，他拿起魔杖又一次对自己施了“愈合如初”，但还像前几次一样，伤痕愈合了一瞬让他全身发痒，然后又重新蔓延开来，像又被打了一遍一样疼。可恶，那个人在打他时施加了咒语，自己无法抹掉他留下的痕迹，只能等咒语慢慢失效。

他轻手轻脚地给自己擦了个澡，然后瘫在自己的小床上准备补眠。  
Newt隐隐觉得Theseus不会谅解他，现在的Theseus和以前不一样了。除了Theseus身为魔法部首席傲罗，人人都顺着他这个原因，还因为Theseus应允他单独给自己的书署名，而不是以Theseus的名义出版这件事。  
Theseus因为这件事接受了太多的赞扬，不仅Dom们赞扬他，还有Sub们。巫师日报甚至称他为模范Dom，赞扬他伟大体贴，肯为平等让步。他们甚至将Newt书中井井有条的归纳，细致的刻画，理性的论述都归功于Theseus调教有方。毕竟Sub总该是愚昧，缺乏理性且多愁善感的。  
所以Theseus的控制欲变本加厉，后面他们只要稍有争执，Theseus就会说‘我已经做了牺牲，让你自由出行，随你写书还让你署名。我甚至没有别的Sub，你还想怎样，没有一个dom能像我一样对待一个sub。’  
可Theseus牺牲了什么呢？  
Newt想了一会儿，发现此题无解。  
然后他开启了自己的自适哲学，反正还有两天，现在担心的话，连这两天也过不好。干脆不去想，困意也适时地涌了上来。

“•••不••不。”睡着的Newt喃喃着，手像是在推拒什么。

七天前 美国魔法部大楼 审讯室

Newt感到了巨大的压迫感，剥锈斑斑的铁墙，生硬的铁椅，割得手腕生疼反翦住双手的手铐，隔着光洁的铁桌面，像看猎物一样审视自己的Dom----美国魔法部部长Percival Graves。

Percival记得他的战友Theseus Scamander曾提过他的sub弟弟，他们的五官确有相似之处，但在大Scamander脸上就显得跋扈的令人生厌，在面前这个小Scamander脸上就温顺的令人爱怜。他低着头不敢正视，又抬眼偷偷观察自己的样子，实在可爱的让人Dom欲大增。  
这样的小Sub是不该独自乱跑的，否则和赤裸裸的勾引有什么区别，这个淫荡的小东西。

他刚遣走了Tina，Tina还想说些什么，但被他噤声手势打断了，他表示要给她记上一功。Tina担心地不停回望Newt，但还是被白衣傲罗拉走了。  
现在屋子里只剩他们两个。Newt局促不安。Percival另有所图。

“你是它们的主人？”Percival拿魔杖指着Newt敞开的箱子，依稀听见里面动物的鸣叫。  
“不，它们不属于任何人，我只是治疗和保护它们，它们最终会被放归自然。”Newt紧盯着Percival的魔杖，恐怕他一挥让动物们遭殃。  
“那你为什么在纽约放出它们？”Percival故意抖了抖手，Newt几乎要跳起来，拴在椅背上的手铐叮咣一声。  
“这是个意外，我当时••”纽特着急解释，但他开始无法集中精神。

“你怎么能证明这是意外呢？”Percival摆出一副怀疑的样子，其实他知道这个小东西不会有什么阴谋，但看他着急实在有趣。

“我••我没有理由这么做••”Newt眼睛湿漉漉的。  
Percival不置可否地挑了下眉，站起身绕到Newt背后，握住他的肩膀，低头在他耳旁说：“有很多理由，比如你想在公众面前曝光魔法世界，挑起两界战争，或者你根本就是格林德沃的信徒。”  
“不，不，先生••”Newt拼命摇头，“我绝不是••请您相信我”他感到自己意识开始涣散，不不，不能是现在。  
“向我证明。”Percival的手指在Newt的颈侧滑动。  
“我•••我不是••我”Newt语无伦次，然后大口喘息，他的精神开始向sub space跌落，“Graves先生，我需要••箱子里的••镇定剂••”

“或许这只是你拿回箱子的诡计。”Percival捻上newt红红的耳垂，“我可以帮帮你。”  
他抽走newt的领结。  
“••不••••”Newt侧着脖子，试图让项圈更明显一点，“我••我有Dom••”。  
“我知道，我是好心帮你，不是吗？”Percival解开newt几颗衬衫扣子，把手伸进衬衫的敞口，揉捏他的胸口。  
“不••我不想要•••”newt挣扎着，手铐铁链咯咯作响，同时他感到pickett从袖管爬了过去。

“我不怎么喜欢欲拒还迎。”Percival捏了Newt的乳尖，Newt感到羞辱。  
锁链有所松动。在Percival的手滑向Newt的下身时，newt突然回身把铁链甩向Percival，“我不想要！”  
Percival躲闪不及脸颊被划一道，Newt顺势滚到地上，抓住箱子。  
Percival眯着眼用手指蹭了一下，有血迹留在指尖。一瞬间肝火上升，从没有Sub敢这么放肆，那些sub巴不得跪在自己脚边当狗，这个不识好歹的东西，欠调教的贱货。  
Newt慌乱地扣好箱子，踉跄地站起来逃向门边。  
Percival抽出魔杖打中Newt的腿弯，使他“嗵”的跪在地上，又猛给了Newt一剂“钻骨剜心”，Newt闷哼一声侧倒在地。  
Percival用“飞来咒”召回箱子。然后挥动魔杖狠狠鞭打Newt。Newt痛呼着不停在地上翻滚，躲避一道道劈下来的攻击。  
最后躲无可躲，只得学着动物抱头蜷缩在墙角，至少保护着一面，只让背部承受鞭打。等到整个背都痛到失去知觉，鞭打终于停下了。  
Newt在墙角瑟瑟发抖，后背在燃烧，神志也只剩灰烬。他听到脚步声近了，头发被一把抓住，他被迫转头，Percival拿着箱子蹲在那儿像冰冷的死神，对他宣判：

“我有充足的理由判定你就是格林德沃的信徒，你会被判处死刑，你的动物将全部被屠宰。”

Percival松开手，newt的脑袋磕在地上。Percival站起来，转身要走。

“不••别伤害••它们”Newt眼前一片水雾，颤着手死死抓住Percival裤脚。Percival踹了他一脚，却没把他踹开。Newt哀哀地说：“我••我什么都愿意，别伤害••它们•••••”  
“是吗。”Percival重新转过身俯视Newt，投下一片暗影，“这是你想要的吗？”  
Newt立刻点头，有泪水划过脸颊，祈求道“我想要••先生，求您。”  
“怎么想要？我看不出来。”Percival说。  
Newt挣扎着翻身，跪趴在地上，低下头舔舐面前的尖头皮鞋。Percival抬起脚踩在Newt头上，践踏尘埃里的花，  
“乖孩子。”

他的左脸颊还能记得地板很冷，右脸颊记得鞋底的纹路。但后面发生了什么，他再也没有清醒的意识能全部记住了。

他的记忆像炸裂的镜子，缓缓迸溅在空中，每一块碎片反射出一些残破的画面。弥漫着他的痛吟，他的胸前被狠狠鞭打，他含着Percival的阴茎，他被按在桌子上操干•••••  
“•••哥哥••”他似乎喊了。  
这些碎片像突然受到了引力的感召，轰然下落。

“啊——”Newt惊叫一声，猛坐起身，缺氧似的大口喘息。回身发现床单被汗渍拓出一个背影，渗了汗水的伤痕刺痛。  
嗅嗅站在枕边呆呆的看着他，似乎被吓到了。他摸了摸嗅嗅，“我没事••别担心我••”

他又捂着脸，倒在床上，嗅嗅像给幼崽梳理一样，顺着他的卷发。  
他真希望后天Theseus不要来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章 忒哥 强迫 Newt警告  
哥手真黑警告  
越来越虐警告，大约第五章开始追妻火葬场。  
如有不愉快，我先道歉

第二天。  
收到Tina的来信时，Newt正坐在箱子里的操作台前，试着调配可以治愈魔法创伤的药剂。猫头鹰扔下的信溅翻了莫特拉鼠汁试管，他手忙脚乱去清理，又不小心碰倒了白鲜香精瓶子。真是一团糟，等一切清理完毕，Newt在衣服上抹了抹手，打开了信。  
“Newt你还好吗？你那天在审讯室足足呆了一下午，晚上就匆匆回了伦敦。明明纽约的乱子都收拾好了，你不该被审讯这么长时间的，我担心你是否发生了什么事。我当时真应该坚持不要离开，我很担心你。”

Newt心里一暖，拿来纸笔，沾了墨水提起笔，又顿住。  
他想告诉Tina发生的事，毕竟Tina是他为数不多愿意坦诚的朋友。  
纽约之行他们一起找回跑出箱子的动物，结下了深厚的情谊。Tina是Dom却对所有人平等看待，她真心欣赏和关心Newt，Newt也愿意对她敞开心扉。  
但Tina刚刚恢复了傲罗身份，性格又耿直，如果她知道了那件事，难免和顶头上司发生矛盾。Newt咬着笔头斟酌了片刻，还是写：  
“一切安好，不要担心我。急于完结书稿，所以连夜回了伦敦，恭喜复职，祝工作顺利。”

他折好信，准备交给Tina的猫头鹰，但紧急跨洋信件令小家伙累得垂头丧气，毛都懒得梳理。他又展开信，小小的补了一行：  
“你的猫头鹰太累了，我留下照顾几天再放它回去。收到此信，也请帮我照顾我的猫头鹰几天。”  
Newt的猫头鹰衔过信，飞走了。

Newt坐回操作台前准备继续试验，却意外发现手上的旧伤痕消失了。他回忆刚才的事故，按照配方又调制了一瓶。他爬出箱子，对着浴室的镜子，搽了些在自己背部的一条伤痕上，过了一会儿，那条痕迹果真消失了。  
Newt欣喜地舒了口气，两天来悬着的心落了地，今晚他就处理掉这些伤痕，当作什么也没发生过，明天一切安好。

Newt穿好衬衫，安心地坐在书桌前开始奋笔疾书，想着书稿大约今天就能完结。不知不觉到了傍晚。

“Newt！”Theseus“嘭”地从壁炉里出现，吓得Newt一笔划出了本子，几乎从椅子上飞起来。  
Theseus从壁炉钻出来掸了掸灰，Newt惊异地合不拢嘴，只是惶恐地盯着他。直到Theseus站在他面前亲了他一口：“干嘛，见了我跟见了摄魂怪似的。”  
“不•是说••不是说••两天••”Newt紧张得差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“是啊，整整48个小时。”Theseus掏出自己的怀表指了指，“哦，还多了25分钟”，放回口袋，歪头朝他使了个眼色。  
Newt向后退了两步，支吾地说：“能不能••多给我一个晚上，明天再••”  
“怎么，一个晚上也不愿意和我多呆？”Theseus拉下脸向前跨了一步，靠Newt更近了。  
“不••不是，我••我想先把书稿写完••”Newt局促地低着头不敢看他。  
“明天再写。”Theseus一把揽过Newt，低头亲他的脖子，“我很想你，你就不想我？”  
“我想你••但是••”Newt浑身的伤口又开始隐隐作痛，他真后悔，刚才应该先把那些伤处理掉。他推着Theseus的肩膀，绞尽脑汁想理由，“我••我晚上要给月痴兽滴眼药水••”  
一提起动物，Theseus就有些吃味，“耽误一晚上也没什么。你就把我也当成小动物，也照顾照顾我，嗯？”他一手滑到Newt的屁股，一手去解Newt的衬衫。  
“别••别••”Newt向后弓着背，制止Theseus解他衬衫的手，红着耳朵咕哝“••手和嘴••行吗？”  
“两个月没见，你就这么敷衍我？”Theseus不悦跃然脸上，他觉得自己一个Dom已经屈尊降贵，几乎在求欢了，但Newt没半点Sub的温驯，他把Newt紧扣在怀里，严肃地说：“不准再拒绝了，不然我要生气了。”  
“Theseus••求你再多给我一个晚上——”  
“力劲松懈” Theseus抽出魔杖在Newt背上点了一下，挣扎的Newt瞬间瘫软下来，Theseus扛起他走向卧室，像捕获一只垂死的小鹿。

Theseus把Newt撂在小床上，捏着Newt的下巴摩挲了两下“Newt，你非常不乖，罚你在我同意之前不准射出来。”  
Newt知道自己逃不过了，只能侧过头去。  
Theseus脱下自己的大衣，挂在床尾，跪在床上用膝盖顶开Newt的腿，弯腰得意地解Newt的衬衫纽扣，像拆一件期待已久的礼物。  
待解开最后一颗，Theseus双手一敞，笑意突兀地僵住，眉角不可抑止地抽动了一下。Newt胸前明显是被调教过的痕迹，空气瞬间冻结了。  
他屏住心思，把Newt翻个面，彻底剥去衬衫。Newt一背扎眼的痕迹道道都像在抽Theseus的脸，Theseus咬紧牙，颌角鼓动了两下。冻住的空气慢慢蜿蜒出裂缝。  
他伸手去解Newt的裤子，Newt颤声说：“••••Theseus••”  
一片死寂。  
裤子被扒下堆在脚踝，Newt感到臀瓣被粗暴的掰开，背后射来的寒光几乎要刺穿他。接着那只手迅速拿开了。他感觉自己像一块砧板上的肉，因为被蠕虫咬过一口，遭到了所有者疯狂地嫌恶。  
冰冻的空气爆裂无声，崩炸的碎渣，直插两个人的心脏。

Newt感到自己恢复了力气，披上衬衫紧抓最后一块遮羞布，“Theseus••我——”  
“脱光，跪在这。”Theseus的声音没有一丝温度，危坐在床上，指了指脚前那块地方。  
羞耻在Newt心里翻涌，但Theseus的脸色难看到了极点，看起来下一秒就要杀人。Newt不敢违逆他，只得照他说的做。

等Newt跪好，Theseus开口审问，“是谁？”  
“••Percival Graves”Newt说出这个名字都觉得胃里在翻滚。  
Theseus 悻悻地点了点头，“两个月之间有几次？”  
“不不！Theseus ，不是你想的那样！”Theseus显然误会了，Newt慌忙地解释道：“我回来那天在审讯室，他扣住我的箱子，我不得不那么做，只有那一次，我从来没有••”  
这个解释简直比偷情更命中Theseus愤怒的靶心，Theseus 扯住Newt的脑后的头发，把他的脸拉得更近“你的意思是，你为了你的动物卖屁股，是吗？”  
这样颠倒是非的说法让Newt愣在原地，半晌才在Theseus充满怒火的凝视下，干巴巴地说：“我不那么做••它们会死的••”  
“因为我不会死，所以即使背叛我也没什么，是这样吗？为了你的动物你是不是什么都肯做？！”Theseus怒极反笑，甩手把Newt推搡在地上“我甚至开始怀疑你这一箱子的动物都是怎么得来的！”。  
“不••不是••我没有••”Newt被羞辱得心里越发酸楚，想要解释又无言以对，慌忙从地上跪起来，扶住Theseus的膝盖，急得要哭出来，戚戚地望着Theseus，样子可怜极了。

如果在平时，这个表情能让Theseus心都化掉，但一想到Newt也用这样的脸去勾引别人他就气不打一处来。  
动物永远是Newt的挚爱，自己又算什么？！Theseus扫开Newt的手，蹭地站起来，猛地拽住Newt颈间的项圈，“过来！！”  
Newt扒住Theseus青筋暴起的手，被勒得大口喘息，踉跄了好几步，几乎被半拖拉着进了箱子，撞翻了一路瓶瓶罐罐。

Theseus一挥魔杖把平原上的巨石削出个平面，另半块在空中翻旋几圈，重重砸在地上发出一声巨大的闷响。纽特的箱子平地上一震。  
动物们悉悉索索地探身出来。  
在意识到Theseus 想做什么后，Newt开始拼命反抗“不！••我不要！••”  
起先他们像是扭打在一起，接着更像高大强壮Theseus单方面虐打身无片缕的Newt。最后Newt只是应接不暇地用手臂格挡着Theseus一下又一下地击打。  
动物们因亲密的饲主被攻击，逐渐变得暴躁。  
角驼兽不停在地上磨蹭自己的爪子，毒豹膨胀满是毒刺的脖子，毒角兽角里充斥着岩浆••  
Newt看到了，它们的攻击是致命的，Theseus即使强大也不可能同时对付它们，Newt怕动物伤了Theseus，不敢再反抗，只能乖乖任他弄。  
Theseus也看到了，突如其来的温顺让他认为Newt又在为动物忍耐，更是火冒三丈。  
Theseus抓住项圈把Newt抛上石面，Newt被硌得闷哼一声，缩成一团。Theseus钳住Newt的脚踝把他拖回石面边缘，拉开裤链撸了两把，只给Newt施了个润滑咒，就掰开他的穴口狠狠后入进去。“••唔啊！”Newt觉得自己被劈开了一般，疼得直抖。  
Theseus按着Newt的腰大开大合地挺动，像插一个软糜的肉洞。他第一次这么操Newt，或者说彻底使用一个Sub。他感到了前所未有的，毫无顾忌的爽快。除却肉体上的热浪席卷而来，还有精神上被卑微服从满足的Dom的征服欲。  
他用暴力鞭挞被践踏过的地方，宣誓主权。

Newt感觉自己快被捣碎了，他无力地回手推Theseus，嘶哑央求：“疼••Theseus•••求你••慢一些••太疼了•••”  
Theseus狠狠掴了他屁股一掌，又用手指重重碾过Newt背上的伤痕，恨不得抠进他的皮肉里。Newt疼得呼吸都在痉挛，蜷着手指尖细地悲鸣着。  
这时嗅嗅不知从哪跑来，蹿上Theseus肩膀，两只爪子撕扯起他的头发，颇有种“不准欺负我的崽”的气势。  
“滚开！” Theseus一个无杖攻击把嗅嗅打落在墙边，嗅嗅似乎伤了一只爪子，一瘸一拐灰溜溜地蹿走了。  
Newt这下连呼痛也不敢了，紧紧咬着嘴唇把脸埋进自己的手臂，在黑暗里，在无尽的剧痛中，他的意识逐渐抽离了身体，独自飘向多年前那个夏天。

蝉鸣，燥热，湿黏。  
父母不在家，在Newt房间的小床上。  
16岁的Newt第一次让24岁的Theseus肆意探索自己的身体，但Theseus却谨慎地像对待一件易碎的珍宝。  
冗长的前戏成了甜蜜的折磨，把Newt弄得意乱情迷。Theseus明明硬得铁杵似的，却耐着心思为Newt小心地开拓，最后又不放心似的细细舔舐了一遍，舒服到Newt抓紧Theseus的头发差点射出来。  
Theseus架起Newt的腿刚顶入头部，就担心地问：“Newt，感觉还好吗？”  
“••唔嗯••有些••胀••”Newt迷离的眼睛几乎看不清在自己上面的Theseus，但他感觉Theseus在慢慢退出去，他忙抱住Theseus的背：“进••进来••我想要••”  
“好。”Theseus抚摸Newt的脸颊，亲吻他，轻咬他的锁骨，然后缓缓地，缓缓地把自己推入。耐心到Newt不记得那时有一点点疼痛。  
Newt还记得，在摇摇晃晃的碰撞中，在床吱呀吱呀的响声里，在浓情蜜意唇齿交缠时，6月反复无常的天气，突然下起了雨。  
“啊••哈••哥哥••快一些••”Newt情不自禁地低吟成了雨声中的主旋律。  
雨下得那么大，可能打了雷，亦或者没有，他们不在乎，只是肆无忌惮的彼此融合，爱与做爱，到天荒地老。

几下猛烈地撞击，把Newt的思绪拉回体内，痛楚再次蔓延开来。他感觉抓揉他臀部的手几乎嵌进肉里，随着Theseus的低吼，有微凉的液体溅在肿热的穴口。  
这场惩戒失贞的酷刑结束了。  
Newt终于从那无情地刑具上被释放，像一滩废水一样滑下石面，麻痹地瘫坐在地上。  
Theseus慢条斯理地整好衣裤，坐在稍远的矮石上，从裤袋摸出烟盒，点了一只烟，沉默地吞吐。他在犹豫，在呼出一口烟之后，心里狠狠地自嘲，自己大概是最模范的窝囊Dom了。最终淡漠地开口：“爬过来，向我认错，这件事就过去了。”

Newt失神地蜷缩在那儿，想了许久也没想明白，所以他说：“我没有错。”  
Theseus使劲碾了几下，按得烟蒂稀巴烂：“你说什么？！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章忒哥 调教 Newt 警告  
哥手黑警告  
狗血警告  
OOC警告（有任何不愉快，非常抱歉！！）
> 
> 等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变

我没有错···”Newt喃喃重复着，像念一句守护咒语。  
Theseus的脚步逐渐逼近，站在畏缩的Newt身前，像一尊高大肃穆的天神，“对，你没错，是我错了。是我太纵容你了。”Theseus蹲下身，钳住Newt的下颌，眯起眼睛：“你都忘了如何当一个Sub。竟然连背叛我都不觉得是错。”  
Theseus松手把Newt的脸甩向一边，捉住他的手腕把他从地上扯起来，两人移形换影消失在空气中。

Theseus挥手，厚重的雕花木门“吱呀”打开，黑暗的屋子里一阵寒意袭来， Newt抱着肩膀瑟索了一下，他认得这个房间，Theseus家的调教室。  
调教室是每个Dom家的必备。地位越崇高，资本越雄厚的Dom，调教室就越豪华。  
如果一个Dom连装置调教室的资本都没有，那无疑是个失败者，不会有Sub愿意和TA缔结关系的。

天顶的水晶吊灯亮起，照亮深灰的地毯，暗红的墙壁。  
天顶的黑色铁网纵横交错，以便Dom可以把Sub吊在房间的任何地方。  
水晶灯坠散射在墙上的五彩光斑不停闪耀，辉映着挂在墙上各样式的皮鞭,皮拍，板子，麻绳，手铐···  
正面墙上黑檀木的X刑架木蜡锃亮。  
侧面墙的玻璃壁柜里摆放着各种道具，尺寸不一的拉珠，口球，塞子···  
一张床下带笼子的四柱顶盖大床镇在中间。

Newt不太喜欢极限的体验，这个房间让他感到恐惧，所以除去寥寥几次过头的情趣，Theseus几乎没带Newt来过这。

“Newt Scamander，你有什么话要对我说吗？”Theseus回身问Newt，如果他现在认错，Theseus依旧可以宽宏大量放过他。  
Newt抖着嘴唇有一刻犹豫，还是嗫嚅着说：“···我没有错··”  
“好。”Theseus海蓝色的眼睛里此时乌云密布，眼神更加晦暗了，“这是你自找的。”

Theseus把Newt推进房间，挥手锁上门。他让Newt靠X刑架站好。他去壁柜取了阴茎环，一对中间带链子的乳夹，一串中型拉珠，和一个大号肛塞。  
Newt乳首旧伤未愈，刚夹上一只乳夹，就疼得缩起上身。  
“别动。”Theseus夹另一只时惩罚式地用了些力，Newt蹙紧眉头绷紧身体不敢再动。  
Theseus捏起Newt的阴茎，把阴茎环套上，撸到根部。阴茎环的尺寸对于未勃起的Newt来说略有些勒感。  
Theseus手指划出半个圈，“转过去。屁股撅起来。”  
Newt转身面对X刑架，双手撑在墙上，弓起身子。乳夹链子悬在空中，每一点震荡都让他又痛又痒，分外难耐，他不得不分出一只手小心翼翼托住链子。Theseus一手揽住Newt的腰使他臀部翘得更高，一手往还残留着湿黏的穴口塞拉珠。  
“唔嗯···”肿胀的后穴分外敏感，才塞进第一颗，Newt就忍不住痛哼。  
“想认错了吗？”Theseus停下。  
肉体上的折磨让Newt想立刻点头，但他就是不明白为什么要承认这莫名其妙的罪过，眼前的Theseus如此专横冷漠，饱受委屈的他有些怄气，所以他横下心摇了摇头。  
Theseus觉得自己太过心软，一点舍不得Newt受罪才让他变得这么有恃无恐。他不再理会Newt的痛哼，毫不犹豫地把剩下五颗推进去。穴壁内的伤痕和敏感点同时被摩擦，每进入一颗Newt的腿就颤抖得更厉害。最后塞入肛塞时，如果不是被Theseus的手臂托着，Newt腿软得几乎站不住。  
Theseus拉起Newt的双手分别铐在X刑架上两端，双脚铐在下两端，又用X中间的皮带拴住Newt的腰，防止他乱动，最后把他的项圈收紧了一格。  
Newt感到呼吸吃力，脚也只能勉强踮到地面。  
一切都在可忍受和不可忍受的边缘线上左右徘徊。

Theseus从墙上摘下一条蛇鞭，忖了片刻，又把蛇鞭挂回去，换了一条伤害较小的散鞭，把鞭柄上的皮圈套在手腕上，握住鞭柄尾部的圆结，捋顺了鞭穗，凌空一甩，发出可怖的破风声。Newt不自主头皮发麻。

“报数。错了就重新数。”背后Theseus的声音传来 “如果你认错，我就停下。”  
Newt认命的闭上眼睛，沉默。  
Theseus毫不留情挥出第一鞭。  
“啊——··咳·一”  
一束红痕烙上Newt的臀峰，他几乎立刻就见识到了这套配置的残忍之处。  
鞭打的痛楚会使臀部肌肉下意识缩紧，后穴的六颗拉珠微妙蠕动，不断摩擦伤痕和敏感点，痛与爽混合出一种越发激烈的感觉，使得阴茎想要勃起，却被阴茎环死死勒住，疼痛难忍，习惯性地大口吸气缓解，扩张的气管会被项圈卡住，窒息嘶喘时，胸膛起伏乳夹链子不停抖动，又牵动旧伤。  
疼痛，快感，窒息。在每一下鞭打中循环往复。  
“呃——····二”  
Newt胸腔开始痉挛，嘴张张合合渴求一点氧气。  
“·····三”  
Newt没挨过五下，就再也数不清什么数字了。

“重来，或者认错。”他听见Theseus说。  
他不记得自己该说什么，他缺氧到不太清醒，Theseus也没再要求他。只有皮革的破风声和打在皮肉上的抽响。  
他像一只被钉住但未死的蝴蝶，随着鞭打微微颤动。拉着手铐锁链的手，指节发白。  
恍惚间，他看见面前一块水晶坠子映出的光斑，像仙子（Fairy）彩色的翅膀，光斑闪动跳跃，他渐渐松开手，任意识跌落sub space。

“哥哥··”

6岁的Newt愧疚的看着Theseus。  
“以后有人欺负你，你就对着这个喊我，我会来帮你！”14岁的Theseus递给Newt一只施了魔法的传音小海螺，手心还是红肿的。  
因为Theseus刚才施了生平第一个恶咒，被父亲责打了手心。

Theseus听到Newt说了什么，马上抛下鞭子上去查看。看到Newt苍白的脸上，眼神迷离，满是汗珠，嘴唇几乎咬出了血，他有些心疼。他喊了Newt几声，Newt反应迟钝，他知道Newt是跌入了Sub Space，有点懊悔刚才下手重了。他把Newt解开，抱起，轻轻放在床上。

“你在看什么？”是邻居家的黑发Dom男孩，约莫十二三岁。  
“是一只仙子。”小小的Newt抬头盯着树梢上五彩斑斓的小生物。  
黑发男孩伸手捏起仙子的翅膀，把它掂到Newt面前，小Newt立刻慌张地说：“你干什么？请你把它放回去··”  
“你不喜欢吗？”男孩晃动着手里的仙子靠近Newt，仙子吓得散出些荧粉，四肢不停挣扎。  
“别伤害它··我只想看看它··”小Newt伸着手，试图救下那只仙子。  
“你是sub吧。”男孩着升高手，Newt怎么也够不到，只能站在原地着急。  
Newt紧盯着那只仙子，点了点头。  
“你是女Sub吧？我听见你妈妈喊你Artemis。”黑发男孩又问。  
小Newt摇了摇头，“我是男孩··”  
“我不信，除非你脱了裤子给我看看！”黑发男孩坏笑着。  
“我··我不要···”小Newt抓紧自己的裤缝。  
男孩双手抓着仙子的翅膀往两边扯，“你不肯的话，我就撕烂它。”  
“别，别···”  
正在小Newt手足无措之际，喊Newt回家吃饭的Theseus找到了他们。  
“发生了什么？”Theseus问Newt。  
“他要我···脱裤子给他看···”小Newt躲进Theseus背后，抓住哥哥的衣角。  
Theseus立刻抽出魔杖指着黑发男孩，男孩吓得张开双手，那只仙子飞走了，安然无恙，小Newt欣喜地微笑了一下。  
“是你弟弟勾引我！你看，他穿这么短的裤子！”男孩指着小Newt的过膝裤慌乱道。  
“放屁！那是他的校裤。”Theseus怒视着男孩。  
“你弟弟··你弟弟，他，他长得下流！”  
Theseus彻底火了，直接给了男孩一剂“门牙速长”。男孩捧着疯狂生长地门牙，含糊不清地大喊着“妈妈”跑开了。

Theseus把Newt脖子上的项圈放松，取下乳夹，阴茎环和肛塞，将手指探进去把拉珠拉出来，Newt模糊地呻吟着。  
Theseus无奈地叹了一声，撩开Newt粘在额头的卷发，摸了摸他的脸，Newt像乖鹿崽一样蜷曲在床上。  
他的怒气早就消得差不多了，只是不知道Newt这次怎么就倔成这样，倒叫他不知如何下这个台阶。他也明白弟弟爱动物是改变不了的事，他再不满也只能接受。虽然Newt这次随意拿身体做交易的确让他恼火，但如今打也打了，罚也罚了，他哪里这么对待过Newt。  
沉浸在Sub Space时是一个Sub最服从自己Dom的时刻，Newt在这时向来乖顺，让Theseus满意。他现在只想听Newt亲口认个错，无论有心还是无意，他只想平了心里这个坎儿，让这事烟消云散，不想再计较。  
Theseus抚摸着Newt的头发，弯下身子在他耳边轻声说“Newt乖，说‘我错了’。”

“对不起哥哥··我害你受罚···”小Newt低头绞着手指。  
“我没事。”Theseus蹲下来，没受伤的手握住Newt的肩膀，“不是你的错，是那个混蛋的错！”  
小Newt还是嘟着嘴闷闷不乐，Theseus马上搔起了小Newt的痒痒,Newt咯咯地笑了起来，躲避着哥哥的手，  
“别不开心，你没有错！”

现实与回忆交织在一起，Newt此时不再能分辨它们，但哥哥说他没有错，所以他沙哑无力地说：“··我没有错。”

Newt第一次在陷入Sub Space时依旧不愿服从自己，Theseus始料未及。  
Newt是自己的Sub，却在这种状态也不听话，这代表什么？！Newt觉得拿身体做交易这事一点没对不起他吗？还是已经不在乎他这个Dom了？甚至于Newt不再爱他了，他不仅身体背叛了自己，心也变了··  
Newt已经有段时间不愿亲近他了，从不主动找他，床上也不情不愿，连见面都能躲就躲。千丝万缕的迹象或许早就暗示了Newt的变化，Theseus心越来越沉。  
Newt比所有的Sub都肆意，他从没多加干涉。他比任何Dom都宽容，就得到这种回报？！  
Theseus坐在床上僵了好一会儿，太阳穴突突跳个不停，心底像狂风中的海浪，翻搅震荡，几乎把他的心撞碎了。

Theseus猛地抓住Newt的肩膀，把他从床上捞起来，“跟我说你错了！”  
Newt肩膀被掐得发白，迷茫且沉默。  
“说！！！说啊！！” Theseus粗暴地摇晃着Newt，“你出了什么问题？！！”  
Newt像暴风雨夜里航行海面的小船，伶仃惶恐，在天旋地转中失去了意识。

Newt醒来时，房间里一片黑暗，他想坐起来却撞到了头，他伸手摸了摸，头顶似乎是木板，他向前触碰，是一条条竖铁杠···他在床下的笼子里。  
他一瞬间想了起弗兰克，那只被他救助的雷鸟，初见时浑身锁着锁链，被关在笼子里，绝望地哀鸣。自己现在和它又有什么差别。他感到恐慌。  
他摸索了一会儿，没有哪里是能打开的。  
他想跟Theseus认错了，他不想呆在这儿。如果再倔强着，不知道Theseus还会做些什么。他对现在的Theseus又敬又怕。  
他无奈的躺回地毯上，注意到浑身的伤口似乎没那么疼了，臀部被鞭打的地方摸不到什么痕迹，胸口背后和后穴都凉丝丝的，大概是Theseus帮他治疗过也涂了药。  
Theseus还是爱护他的吧，毕竟他是他最信任的哥哥；也许Theseus只是误会了，火气上头才会这样，Theseus还是一个好Dom；或许当时他应该婉转迎合先认了怂，过后再找机会解释，而不是违逆他；或者他应该像一个好Sub一样给足Dom面子，即使他们错了；他还爱着Theseus，他应该顺从一些，毕竟他们已经缔结了关系，Dom的确可以对自己的Sub为所欲为，Theseus也不算过分···  
是他错了，他的确错了。  
他必须这么想，这么麻痹自己，才能躲开自己残破的自尊，咽下这份委屈，向他低头认错。  
再见到Theseus，他会认错。

不知过了多久，门声，突然亮起的灯光让Newt下意识捂住眼睛。  
适应了一会儿，他看到Theseus的皮鞋，脚步不太稳，伴随着酒气。  
“Theseus··”Newt抓住栏杆，那脚步没有停住，自顾自地跌坐在床上，头顶的床板一沉。  
“过来。”Theseus的声音有几分醉意。  
Newt还想喊他，但门口走进一个怯生生地男孩。大约16，7岁，姜黄色卷发，穿着白衬衫与背带裤，披着一件明显不合适的灰色大衣，那是Theseus的大衣···Newt愣住了。

男孩走过来，立刻跪在Theseus的腿间。男孩看见了Newt，Newt忙缩进阴影里。男孩也有一对绿眼睛，脸上有些斑点。  
“你很乖。”Theseus用手指抬起男孩的脸，把他身上的大衣拿掉放在床上，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Elles（埃勒斯）··”男孩崇拜地仰视着Theseus。  
“嗯？怎么拼？在我手心上写你的名字。”Theseus把手伸到男孩的面前。  
男孩开心地把手指放在Theseus手上，随后又窘迫起来，“我···我不识字··他们说，识字读书了，就不是好Sub了···”  
这刺痛了Newt。他不得不承认男孩长得像自己，一个少年时代，他们互生情愫那个时候的自己。  
“看来你是个好Sub。”Theseus收住五指，握住男孩的手，男孩害羞地笑着，眼神星光点点，明显被Theseus迷住了。  
“乖孩子，知道该怎么服侍主人吗？”  
男孩迫不及待地点了点头，Theseus的手在男孩头上摸了摸，“好好伺候我。”  
男孩攀上Theseus的西裤，随后是拉链的声音，然后男孩张嘴含住，吞吐的水声啧啧，神情柔媚而享受。  
“乖孩子，吞得深些” Theseus命令道。  
男孩努力吞进喉咙，大概是捅到了喉管，男孩呛了一声，眼角溢出生理性泪水，即使这样男孩依然不敢多皱眉头。  
Theseus开始发出低沉的气声，男孩像得到了嘉奖一样高兴。

Newt看着这个曲意承欢的少年，他产生了错觉，仿佛跪在那里的就是16，7岁的自己。他在那时答应与Theseus缔结关系。  
他不想否认曾经的欢愉与甜蜜，但他不禁怀疑，是否从那时起Theseus想要的就是这样的自己。那些爱护与珍惜，是否只是因为自己是还没被别人玩过的，纯洁的玩具。否则要如何解释这些天发生的一切？  
难道，难道从开始就是自己会错了意，还以为这纯粹的占有欲是，爱情？  
这种恍然大悟，让Newt的心中了一箭似的剧痛。他觉得浑身的痛感都复苏了。

Theseus射在男孩嘴里，“吞下去。”  
男孩乖乖地吞咽，有白浊残余在男孩嘴角，Theseus伸手沾在自己手指上，男孩立刻吮吸上来，一根根舔干净，像一条兴奋的小狗。  
“好男孩，我喜欢你这样的。”Theseus的声音如此愉悦。

Newt的心从缺口蔓延碎裂。  
就算不去怀疑以前，Newt也能确定，以后Theseus想要的，就是这样的自己。  
他记忆中的哥哥不见了，现在的Theseus只是首席傲罗，人人称道的模范Dom。  
而自己还沉溺在回忆里，不可自拔。  
Newt突然觉得好笑，但不知道什么时候哭了，泪水流到嘴边，他绷了一下嘴唇，又苦又咸。  
他不想再继续了。

Theseus站起来整理好自己的裤子，男孩看起来有些失望。Theseus踢了踢床下的笼子，想奚落Newt几句，蹲下才发现Newt已经泪流满面，无声地抽噎着，一瞬间也觉得一切索然无味。  
他本想让Newt有些危机感，也体验一下被背叛的痛苦，现在Newt的眼泪证明他还在乎他，一切该到此为止。

Theseus拿钱打发那男孩走，让家养小精灵送他回去。男孩如此惶恐，不停地说：“是我做的不好吗···我会乖的··求您了···”  
他那时觉得自己卑劣，但醉意让它转瞬即逝。

Theseus回到房间，把Newt放了出来，让他坐在床上。  
Theseus坐到Newt旁边，看着他发红的眼框也心里发酸，他想结束这场风波了，他对Newt说：“Newt，我们——”  
“我们分开吧。”Newt说。  
“什么？”Theseus不确定醉酒的脑袋是否听得真切。  
“我想解除关系。”Newt一字一句清楚得很。  
Theseus由Newt的眼泪得来的那几缕安慰瞬间燃烧殆尽，无论Newt爱不爱他，他都绝不可能让Newt离开自己，他猛地站起来，不太稳，“你休想！！我绝不会同意的！”  
Newt低着头默不作声，反而让Theseus更气急败坏，他掐住newt的下巴强迫他看他，“你怎么敢离开我？！啊？！没有Dom的Sub在街上乱跑，就是一个不要钱的婊子！”  
这一刻Theseus的脸和Percival Graves的脸重合了，Theseus最终和其他Dom都一样，Newt感觉胃里翻江倒海，他挣开Theseus的手，苦笑了一声：“我宁愿去当婊子！”  
“呵！”Theseus点着头笑得狰狞极了，他简直气疯了，捏得拳头发白，抬手狠狠给了Newt一巴掌，Newt倏地倒在床上，脸颊发麻，腥味在口腔里蔓延。  
“你他妈的出了问题！！”Theseus指着Newt，手止不住地抖：“明天就该送你去‘Sub行为矫正中心’治治！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小伙伴看完本章评价：你丫披着搞CP的皮,用着D/S爽文的设定，尽写点中年人的婚姻生活实况。  
我：对，我就是中年疼痛文学写手!  
下一章为本文的转折点


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为全文的转折  
外部环境开始风起云涌  
两人的关系也到了冰点  
真是好长的一章······

第二天早上。Theseus醒来时，宿醉的脑袋里零落着一堆记忆残片。  
“明天就该送你去‘Sub行为矫正中心’治治！”  
自己说了这话？他懊恼地拍了一下额头，为昨天的口不择言自责不已。吓吓Newt罢了，他怎么可能真的送Newt去那种臭名昭著的地方。  
上次听到这个地方是什么时候来着？  
大概是某期《巫师日报》的揭秘板块？一则“多名sub在行为矫正中心被虐待致死”的新闻。  
又或者是《play wizards（花花巫师）》杂志里夹的一张宣传广告上，“专治sub行为不良，给您一个完美的Sub。”配图是一个高大挺拔的Dom，和一个跪在Dom脚边柔顺且满眼崇拜的Sub。  
Theseus揉了揉混沌的脑袋，感到右手刺痛，看了看还有点肿，他记起他竟然还扇了Newt一巴掌，他用了这么大力吗？他懊悔地直咂嘴。  
Newt的情况一定更糟，他得去看看他。

Theseus打开门，Newt失神地坐在床上，披着床单，紧抱膝盖，脸上五条指印红肿得根根分明，嘴角还有些凝固的褐色残渣。Theseus瞬间就心疼了，他真不应该喝那些该死的酒。  
他走过去捧Newt的脸，Newt躲了一下没躲开，就不再动了。Theseus施了治愈魔法抚去Newt脸上的痕迹，又用拇指蹭干净Newt的嘴角。然后他坐下，想说点什么，比如问问Ｎewt还好吗，想不想吃点什么，其实他更想直接道歉。  
“Newt，•••••”Theseus刚开口，Newt昨天那些绝情的话就从他脑子里蹦出来。  
‘我想解除关系。’ ‘我宁愿去当个婊子。’  
他的神经又开始痉挛了，他们在一起这么多年，Newt竟然说宁愿去当个婊子也不愿意和自己在一起，自己还想着道歉？他嘴边的话立刻打了个急转弯：“想明白了吗，好好在一起，还是去Sub行为矫正中心？”

“Theseus，我想回家。”沙哑。  
好吧，这也算是一个答案，至少他不想去矫正中心不是吗，或许他回家冷静两天就会和从前一样，乖乖来找自己和好。Theseus想。  
“如果你要送我去矫正中心的话，我想回家穿衣服，再给我的助理Bunty写封信请她帮忙照顾动物。”Newt接着说。  
Theseus一愣，脸色简直异彩纷呈。  
“不会很久的••••”Newt又补充。  
Theseus张了张嘴又绷住，半天才咬牙切齿地挤出一个，“行。”

Newt裹紧床单走到壁炉前，抓了一把炉子旁的飞路粉，钻进壁炉消失了。

Newt穿好衣服，开始给Bunty写信，  
‘Bunty,我要出远门几周，拜托照顾动物，工资可从古灵阁支取。以下是注意事项•••••••’  
他写完想了想，把‘几周’划掉改成‘几个月’，最后干脆重抄一遍又改成‘一段时间’。  
他不确定要走多久，时长由Theseus决定，或许他哪也不用去，又或许……他也做了最坏的打算。  
“Pickett，跳进来。”Newt张开口袋，让绿色的小生物藏进去。如果······他不会再回来。  
这段漫长的感情，是否还值得寄予一丝希望？  
他不知道。

Theseus烦躁地坐在壁炉前的沙发上，一边为‘Newt宁愿选那个鬼地方也不选自己’而生气，一边又为‘难道真的要送Newt去’而焦虑。他真希望Newt回了家就别回来了，就好好在家呆几天，这样好歹不至于让自己太难堪。

但15分钟后，穿戴整齐的Newt从壁炉里出现，除了没拿箱子，还像往常一样，是那个准备出远门的动物学家。  
“我准备好了•••”Newt微微驼背，低着头，还是老样子。  
“你真的想清楚了？”Theseus难以置信地盯着Newt，他希望Newt即刻反悔，哪怕表现些犹豫也行。  
但Newt坚定地点了点头，毅然决然的态度，让Theseus感觉自己被抵在枪口上，从来都是别人“跪着”给他当台阶下，哪有人敢这么逼他？  
Theseus一拍沙发站起来，忿忿地用魔杖点了点自己换了身衣服，伸手召来外套和车钥匙，冲门口侧头示意，  
“走！”

那地方位于伦敦北部郊区，他们可以移形换影过去，但Theseus选择了开车，他希望Newt能在近两个小时的车程里有所表示，这样他就顺水推舟化解这个尴尬。

坐在副驾驶的Newt侧头看着窗外，看街景从窗框一端蹿向另一端，像时光在回溯。  
他们曾无数次像今天一样，开车飞奔在路上。  
那时他们都刚从“一战”战场归来，分别奋战在东西防线的两人，四年未见，活着，完整。  
所以在那段刚刚和平的日子里，两个人就像粘在一起的橡皮糖似的不可分离。  
不久Newt接到了出版社关于神奇动物的约稿，常常需要外出考察。明明可以移形换影去港口，可Theseus偏要开车送他，这样他们可以再单独多呆一会儿，一个空间，一段无人打扰的时光。  
然后Theseus会问东问西，比如疗伤药有没有拿，干粮都带在箱子里了吗，还要他复述几遍防御咒给他听，嘱咐他多写信，像个劳心的隐形兽妈妈。最后当然是以一个难分难舍的吻结尾。  
这是多久以前？好像就在几周前，但仔细想想竟然过了快8年。  
这期间发生了很多改变。Theseus凭借在西线战场荣获的“战争英雄”名号在仕途节节高升，没两年就升任为首席傲罗，上任后功绩卓著，声名远播，在职场与人际间游刃有余，再没多余的时间花费在小小不然的事上。Theseus对于他的远行变得习以为常，甚至厌烦。近几年，他们常常为此发生争执，后来只是Theseus单方面冲他发火。  
“你说你会赶回来，结果你没有，庆功宴上所有Dom都带着自己的Sub，我堂堂首席傲罗竟然落单，你知道我有多丢脸吗？！”  
事实上，那次他在加里曼丹岛被八眼巨蛛困在巢穴至少三天，还好这个物种有一定的智力，经过艰难的谈判，他保住了性命，但损失了大半粮食和药草才得以逃脱。Theseus没有问过，所以他也无从提起。  
“为什么不肯加入魔法部大家庭？好歹是个正经工作，我的Sub总在外面风餐露宿，你让别人怎么看我？你真是自私，对我们的关系毫无责任感！”  
Newt因此反省过自己，但没有结果。他无法放弃自己喜欢的工作，也无法忍受办公室生活，所以也只能听他教训。  
从他出版了书，他们一起登上各大报纸的封面，Theseus耀武扬威的向全巫师界展示他的调教有方，伟大体贴，并大受赞誉之后，Theseus对此的态度才有所缓和。

此刻多像8年前，只是一个空间，两个人早已被纷纷扰扰浸没，这次驶向了不同的目的地。

车程过半时，Theseus有点急了，现在只要Newt随便和他说点什么，哪怕只是寒暄一下天气，他也能借坡下驴终止这事。他故意咳了一声，瞥了眼Newt。Newt不说话也不看他。

Theseus尽量放慢车速，又过了30分钟后，他终于忍不住了，但表面还是云淡风轻，“Newt,你，你饿吗？”他主动让步，Newt甚至不需要说话，只要点点头，他就若无其事载他随便去吃点什么，然后调头回去。

Newt当然知道Theseus在给他机会，但为什么Theseus不直接说‘Newt，我们回去’，或者承认‘我不想送你过去’，为什么不呢？  
因为Theseus不允许自己的‘胜利’里有瑕疵，他必须把他尊严里最后一个残兵也厮杀到跪地求饶才肯罢休。  
Theseus的‘战场’有时在床上，有时在谈话间，有时在照面时。  
每次‘战役’发生，Newt总是一退再退，最后不得不举起白旗主动求和，而Theseus永远是居高临下受降的“战争英雄”。  
所以他怕了Theseus，见到他就像感到危险的动物，下意识地想躲起来。  
或许Theseus还爱他，但这几分施舍给“俘虏”的爱，现在甚至不足以令他踩下刹车。  
Newt这次再也不想投降了。所以他看着袖子上摇摇欲坠的袖扣，沉默。

Theseus泄愤似的狠拍了一下方向盘，车厢内的气压低得令人窒息。

最终他们还是到了。  
坐落在破旧古堡里的医院，上空盘旋的云凝重阴沉。门口几个猩红的大字“sub行为矫正中心”给这颓败的建筑添了几分惊悚。

Theseus翻来覆去地看那份入院须知，旁边穿白大褂的医生滔滔不绝，‘我们非常专业’，‘每一个经过我们调教的Sub都能完美服从主人’，‘以往的Dom顾客都非常满意’•••••••  
Theseus一个字也没听进去，只是不停地看向Newt。Newt心不在焉，仿佛抽离了此时此地，对此情此景漠不关心。  
“够了，我想和我的Sub单独谈谈。”  
Theseus打发走医生，上前用力捏住Newt的肩头把他拽向自己，脸近到曾经只有一个吻的距离，现在却只剩怨恨，“你就宁愿呆在这种鬼地方，也不愿意和我在一起是吧？！”  
Newt平静地像个置身事外的看客，从始至终，他只是没有低声下气地求饶而已，Theseus竟能狠到这个地步。他突然好像不认识Theseus了。  
“说话！！”Theseus耸得Newt一个趔趄。  
Newt盯着面前这张穷凶极恶的脸，绝望透了。他开始挣扎，想挣开Theseus的手，那双手却虎钳似的不可撼动，但他没有放弃推拒，抵抗，远离，怎么也要摆脱这桎梏。并始终缄默。  
Theseus看着Newt决绝的样子，心渐渐冷下来，鼻子发酸。他主动撒开手，嗔笑着点点头，抄起笔就在入院须知的家属栏签下自己的大名，扬手把那几页纸飞到Newt脚下，转身大步流星地走了。

Theseus开车回了魔法部，一路上心烦意乱，至少被开了三张罚单。  
走廊里，Theseus周身萦绕着一种杀戮的气场，职员见了他都只敢小心翼翼地避让。  
他坐在办公室，脑子一团乱麻，拿起一份公文，翻了翻，又丢下。刚想起要写点什么，提起笔又忘了。他扔下钢笔，焦躁地捋着头发，脑子里不断闪现各种关于“Sub行为矫正中心”的负面新闻。  
不，他不能把Newt留在那儿，Newt要是有个三长两短，他这辈子都不会原谅自己。  
可这么多年的感情，Newt竟想和他一刀两断？！他不想承认，比起颜面尽失的难堪，他更害怕Newt就此与他再无瓜葛，他无法面对这一天。与其眼睁睁看Newt离自己而去，不如就让Newt在那呆着，直到他打消分手的念头，再不敢提起。  
但转眼，他又开始为自己阴暗的想法感到内疚。Newt天性喜爱自由自在，他如果偏要这么做，无异于把鸟儿关进笼子。留给Newt的只有压抑与束缚。他狠不下心来。  
好吧，三天，三天后他就把Newt接回来，这点时间该不会出什么问题，只是给Newt一些教训，他再找个时间软硬兼施地劝劝他就是了。  
虽然打定了主意，Theseus还是无法抑制左右徘徊的想法。随后一场关于“格林德沃信徒潜入英国，傲罗部门加强警戒”的紧急会议暂时转移了他的注意力。

会议结束，Theseus回到家已经半夜了，明天英国魔法部要提前启动防御计划，在各地安排人手监察，部署警戒线，他不得不熬夜对防御计划做了最后的审查与调整，并草拟了一份大致可行的备用方案，待下属部门讨论后细化。  
凌晨4点多，Theseus实在眼睛干涩，就去床上眯了一会儿，朦胧间叶声飒飒，似乎刮风了。

他听到哭声，睁开眼，循声向门口望去，Newt还是小时候的模样，穿着松垮的浅蓝睡衣，站在那儿用小手不停地抹眼泪，“呜呜•••哥哥•••”  
Theseus赶紧起身下床，走到Newt面前蹲下，擦了擦他哭花的小脸：“怎么了？”  
“哥哥•••不要我了•••哥哥走了••••” 小Newt哭得肩膀直颤。  
“怎么会呢，哥哥在这儿呢。”Theseus抚摸他柔嫩的卷发，将瘦弱的小人搂在怀里安慰。  
“你不是哥哥•••你不是哥哥！”  
小Newt挣扎着推开他，转身就跑。Theseus伸手想去抓住他，小小的背影却瞬间消失在刺眼的白光里，  
“Newt！！”  
他的手猛地抽搐了一下，惊醒了。窗子没关紧，疾风肆意翻动窗帘，晨光映在他脸上，忽明忽暗。  
他心里一阵抽痛，Newt不仅是他的恋人，更是他的亲弟弟，他们永远有割不断的血脉关系，他真是被情绪冲昏了头，他怎么能这么做？！不，他现在就要把Newt接回来。  
他赶紧换了衣服，准备移形换影时又看见桌上的防御计划。不行，任务吃紧，他今天必须得先把计划安排下去。  
他犹豫了一会儿，还是狠狠心先赶了去魔法部。

言简意赅地把防御任务分派下去后，他刚要走，办公室响起警报铃声。Theseus焦躁地揉了揉眉心，又奔向会议室。  
接到案件，一群格林德沃的信徒，正在对角巷打砸抢烧混血巫师开的店铺。  
这是格林德沃的势力第一次在英国作乱，Theseus不得不亲自带领傲罗赶去。双方经过几次对峙，开始激烈的交锋，在Theseus的指挥与部署下，傲罗们包抄并围剿了顽抗的暴徒，并把束手就擒的，以及还有一口气的全部逮捕。

这次逮捕的巫师里，竟然还有格林德沃的亲信之一——Krall，这个黑发巫师成了重点审讯对象。  
Theseus急着离开，把审讯任务交给了信任的下属Pirie。Pirie从还是个愣头青时就在他手下，如今也快8年了，这点事该不成问题。  
但不一会儿，Pirie汇报：“老大，那个巫师说除非见到您，否则什么都不肯说。”  
Theseus心里暗骂一声，不得不亲自去审讯。

Theseus隔着铁桌，拉开椅子，在黑发巫师对面坐下，“有话快说。”  
黑发巫师阴森森的，像默念一句咒语，又像某种威胁，  
“My lord is watching, watching everything 。”（我的主在看着，看着一切）  
Theseus嗤笑一声，这些装神弄鬼的小把戏也敢拿到他面前？真以为他这些年的首席傲罗是白当的。他直接用了“摄神取念”，却发现黑发巫师的脑袋被咒语封死了，黑发巫师挑衅地看着Theseus。  
Theseus站起来，高大的身型不怒自威，一把薅住对面黑发巫师的衣领，把他从凳子上拎起，半个身子都狼狈地趴在桌面上，“那就让他好好看着。”  
他抽出魔杖抵上黑发巫师的太阳穴，目露凶光，“你最好把你知道的都说出来，这样好歹还能在阿兹卡班度过下半生。否则留着你好像也没什么用。”  
黑发巫师慌了神，怎么也想不到自诩正义的傲罗会和黑巫师一般作为，“你，你动私刑！”  
Theseus故作无辜地撇了撇嘴，“谁知道呢？也许你在交战中死了，我们只是好心帮忙收尸而已。你的主看着吗？”  
他把魔杖抵得更紧了，“我数三声。”  
“一。”  
“我•••••”  
“二。”  
“你，你•••”  
“三，阿瓦达——”  
“恩菲尔德区284号！！”

Theseus丢开手，黑发巫师劫后余生瘫坐在椅子上，额头一层细汗。  
“说清楚。”Theseus打了个响指，羽毛笔开始自动在卷宗上记录。  
“恩菲尔德区284号是在伦敦的据点，但他们今晚要迁去其他地点••”  
“多少人，迁去哪？”  
“大约二三十个，具体迁去哪儿，我，我也不知道。”黑发巫师萎靡。  
“看来你只是个弃卒而已。” Theseus收起卷宗，轻蔑的瞟了他一眼，转身走了。  
黑发巫师在片刻后，脸色惨白。

“哇，老大••”Pirie不可思议又崇敬地看着Theseus，他也是第一次见Theseus这么干。  
“非常时期非常手段。”Theseus走进走廊，又回头强调：“别学我！”  
“好的，老大！”Pirie亦步亦趋跟在Theseus身后，“那现在我带些人把他们端了。”  
Theseus在脑子里激烈争斗了一会儿，最终还是说：“我得和你们一起去，这多半是个陷阱。”  
Pirie不解。  
“派亲信来明目张胆的搞破坏，简直是把亲信塞到我们手里，这家伙说的，是格林德沃想让我们知道的。”  
“那我们？”  
Theseus权衡了片刻，“倒要看看他们搞什么鬼。”

夜色将临，Theseus先让傲罗们封锁了整个街区，又把那栋房子用屏蔽魔法单独隔离。  
一名傲罗上前敲了几下门，无人回应。遂一脚踹开，屋子里异常安静，壁炉的火还烧着，除了过多的家具，空无一人。  
那名傲罗想进去查看，被Theseus按住肩膀。Theseus上前，仔细观察了一会儿，一只扶手椅无端地摇了两下，Theseus用魔杖施出“原形立现”，突然一道白光瞬间迎面射来，Theseus闪身反手甩上门，门上一震，多了一道裂缝。  
Theseus用手势命令兵分两路，一队人包围房子防止有人逃掉，一队人与自己攻进去。  
Theseus一甩魔杖把门击飞，趁门飞落的轨迹作掩护，自己率先冲锋进屋内，家具空了大半，人多了十几个。Theseus几乎被围攻，以一敌十，后面傲罗迅速跟进，双方激战，咒语光芒闪烁电光火石，傲罗一方多用“除你武器”“速速击昏”“统统石化”捉活口，敌方似乎是一群亡命徒，多用致命的不可饶恕咒攻击。楼上也有不小的动静，部分傲罗在掩护下攻上二楼，展开捉捕。

天光大亮时，三十多人全部落网，这些人无一例外是些下流的社会渣子。Theseus心里有一丝疑虑。如果这是个凶险的陷阱可能更令他心安，Krall招供的是事实反而让他困惑。明明整件事都有漏洞，不可能最后得出的却是真相。除非•••••••  
“呸！”一个被押着的邋遢巫师路过Theseus时，朝他愤恨地啐了一口唾沫，他避得及时，只有皮鞋上沾了一点。  
负责押解的傲罗立刻要揍那个巫师，Theseus摆摆手，嫌恶地用了‘清理一新’。

此时，天空响了一声闷雷，似乎要下雨。Theseus突然寒毛直竖，与雷声无关。  
“Newt..”他感到了什么，“你们善后，我有事先走。”  
话音未落，Theseus消失在空气中。

Theseus推门，径直走向医院前台，“我要接走我的sub，Newt Scamander。”  
前台护士吓了一跳 ，“请，请您稍等。”然后跑进一间屋子。  
不一会儿，来了两个穿白大褂的医生，其中一个有些慌乱：“先生，您的Sub还没调教完成，不，不建议您接走他。”  
“我现在立刻就要接走他！”Theseus很坚定。  
“可，可是••”医生紧张搓着手，似乎在遮掩些什么。  
Theseus心生疑虑，直接亮出傲罗证件：“如果我今天不能接走他，或许明天我会带人来清查一下，指不定会发现些什么。”  
医生看到证件上的职位，一下子慌了神，把另一个医生拉到一边窃窃私语。Theseus隐隐听到一句，“wake him up！（弄醒他！）”  
只见那名医生狠狠使了个眼色，另个医生迅速跑走了。医生转眼对Theseus满脸堆笑，“长官，请跟我来，我带您去您Sub的房间。”

他们进入一条长长的走廊，不，或许应该说一间挨着一间的牢房。  
各种声音不绝于耳，唉痛声，自言自语，嘻笑声，凄厉的尖叫，时不时还能听到支离破碎的哼唱•••••••••即使Theseus什么血肉横飞的场景都经历过，此刻还是让他心里发毛。  
他们走着，里面的Sub大多瘦骨嶙峋，几乎脱了形。一条铁链牵制住他们，一端固定在墙上，一段连接Sub脖子上一个铁项圈。  
医生许是觉得让傲罗看到这样的场景甚是汗颜，于是解释道，“他们的Dom有了新的Sub，就不要他们了•••我们也没那么多资金养他们，所以伙食少了点••••”  
Theseus上下打量了几下医生，肥头大耳，这个说法完全没有说服力。  
“他们就永远被关在这？”Theseus看着一个不停用头撞铁栏杆的Sub，皱眉问道。  
“也不是，隔一段时间我们会组织参观，比较正常的会被没什么钱的Dom买走。”医生看看Theseus，尴尬地笑笑。  
参观？正常？买走？Theseus不认为这些词是在讨论人类，他突然觉得他们所代表的正义与法律，在这样的地方是个笑话。  
正说着，一只手伸出来想要拉住Theseus的裤脚，“主人，我会听话的，求您不要抛弃我•••”  
医生熟练地一脚踹上去，似乎习以为常，那名Sub惨叫一声，抱着手缩进角落，“抱歉长官，他们有些精神出了问题••••”

Theseus一时语塞。  
懊悔，强烈的懊悔。他把Newt送进了什么人间炼狱•••  
恐惧，激荡的恐惧，他的Newt•••不，不会的，Newt是坚强的，这么短时间不会有事的，他一遍遍自我安慰，却无法自制地抽出魔杖，指着医生的脑袋，“快走！”  
“好好•••”医生吓得举起双手，加快了脚步。

很快他们到了一扇铁门前，医生拿钥匙开锁。门开的一瞬间，Theseus几乎要犯雪盲症，他遮住眼睛缓了一会儿才恢复。  
那是一间纯白的房间，天花板，墙壁，地板都泛着荧光。  
“新来的都会在白房呆几天••••”医生局促地说。  
Theseus知道，这样的房间是不可能睡觉的，要不了几天被关在这里的人就会被折磨到精神崩溃。他们审讯罪大恶极的案犯都尚未用到如此残忍的手段，现在竟然被用在一些毫无罪过的人身上•••••  
Theseus巡视一周，才在角落看到缩成一团的Newt，被白色的束缚衣绑着，脸色白得像张纸，失神地被铁项圈拴在墙上。Newt浑身湿透了，地板上水迹四流，像一堆正在融化雪人。  
Theseus觉得胸腔在炸裂，那喷出的怒火，一半冲向这地狱，一半冲向自己。  
他一挥魔杖Newt身上所有束缚全部崩开，只剩一件浸湿的灰色袍子。他快步走去，蹲在Newt面前，Newt的头发上残留着消毒粉，混合着水滴落下来，眼睛里满是疲惫的红血丝。  
“Newt•••” Theseus触碰Newt的脸颊，冷得像块冰，眼神空洞，像一具没有灵魂的玩偶。Theseus咬着牙，用魔杖怒指着医生：“你们对他做了什么？！”  
“那个•••••他前天晚上用一颗小树苗试图逃脱•••昨天又一直激烈反抗••所以，我们给他喂了点精神诱导剂••惩戒了一下他••••”医生越说声音越小。  
Theseus克制着翻涌的情绪，下颌止不住地颤抖，“小树苗在哪？”  
医生赶忙跑去，回来时提了只小笼子，Pickett在里面唉声叹气，叶子低垂。Theseus拿过笼子，放出它，把笼子丢在一边。它立刻向Newt爬去，不停用头顶的叶子蹭Newt的脖颈。看到Theseus靠近，它站在Newt肩上张牙舞爪叽叽喳喳大概在骂他，最后愤怒地冲他吐舌头。  
Theseus抱起Newt，走出医院，移形换影带Newt回了家。

一到家，Theseus就把Newt那件灰袍子脱下来，扔给家养小精灵把它烧了。  
Theseus好说歹说才把Pickett劝离Newt，安放在窗台上的盆栽里。  
他仔细地检查了Newt的身体，没有多余的皮外伤让他稍稍放心了一些。然后他轻柔地给Newt洗了个热水澡。

“Newt•••”Theseus抓揉着他头发上的泡沫，轻轻呼唤。  
没有回应，除了洗发水偶尔溅到眼睛，Newt会下意识的眨眼之外，其余时间只是一动不动地坐在浴缸里，任Theseus摆弄清理。  
浴室安静得只有水声，Theseus开始感到难以名状的不安，在擦拭到Newt后背时，他忍不住开口，“Newt，我知道你还在生我的气，但和我说点什么吧，求你了•••••”  
浴室又静了一会儿，在Theseus擦拭到他胸前时，Newt说：“••••••主人”  
这个词令Theseus心头一震，毛巾滑落进水里，他捧住Newt的脸，眼神尽是慌张，“不，别说这个，说点别的•••”  
Newt的眼里没有半分神采，又呆了片刻：“我是您的奴隶•••我会——”  
Theseus捂住了Newt的嘴，他没办法听下去，那种不安有了形状，它变成了球体，随着他心脏的跳动而忐忑。  
他奢望Newt只是还在和他赌气，又也许Newt只是累了，意识不清醒，只要好好休息一下，明天就会恢复。Theseus尽力专注于此刻，逃避着令人惶恐的设想。

他给Newt洗完澡，擦干，找了件自己的睡衣给Newt穿上。宽大的深蓝色睡衣衬得Newt越发苍白瘦弱，像暗夜里没有树叶的白桦枯枝，被夜色挟裹了。  
Theseus把他抱到自己的大床上，给他盖好被子，转身去了浴室。  
回来时，Newt张着眼睛还是刚才的姿势，Theseus躺下，摸着Newt的头发，：“不困吗？”  
依旧没有回应。  
Theseus不知如何是好，只能把他搂进怀里，熄了灯，轻声说：“睡吧•••”  
Newt立刻闭上了眼睛。Theseus也两夜没怎么休息了，很快陷入沉睡。

似乎在水中，Newt的衣角头发向上舞动飘摇，他在缓缓下沉。Theseus拼命向下潜，想要抓住他。  
“Newt！”他想喊，出口却化成一堆无意义的咕噜气泡，消散在水里。  
一步之遥，近在咫尺，他甚至触碰到他的指尖，他马上就能握住他的手！此时突如其来一阵上升洋流，把他们的距离冲散好远，“不！！”呐喊依旧无声。  
在下沉中，Newt睁开了眼睛，如此绝望，粼粼波光在他脸上辉映。  
Theseus试着再次下潜，却发现自己动弹不得，他眼睁睁地看着他，他救不了他。  
“哥哥•••”

Theseus猛地睁开眼睛，心有余悸，那声呼唤还在他耳边。他聚焦在Newt熟睡的脸庞愣愣地看了一会儿，每一缕头发，每一根睫毛，点缀鼻子和脸颊的每一颗雀斑，一切都真真切切，还和从前一样。  
但不知为什么，此刻让他如此惶恐，他觉得Newt正在离去•••••不，那只是残留的梦境还未消散而已，Newt就在他怀里，安然无恙。他搂紧Newt，深深地在他额头上吻了几下。

临近10点，Theseus起了床，给Newt揶好被子。自己随便吃了点东西，工作了一会儿。  
快中午时，Theseus让家养小精灵准备午餐。他去看了眼Newt，依旧没醒。他想等午饭做好再去叫他起床。  
中午，菜都上了桌，Theseus才想起，忘了交代不要在Newt的土豆泥盘子里放菠菜。Newt从小就讨厌菠菜，吃了会吐，甚至说过‘这菜一定是生来克我的’。不过Newt总是会把它剩下，放上就放上吧。

Theseus走进卧室，Newt还是闭着眼睛，连姿势也没动过，大概是太累了。但这次Newt睡了将近20个小时，他必须得叫醒他了。  
刚和平那会儿，Newt如果不想起床，就会在被叫醒时，冲他撒娇，还要拉他一起躺下。  
“你觉得我拒绝不了你？嗯？”Theseus会拨弄着Newt前额的卷发，假装严肃。  
Newt则会露出受委屈小动物似的神情，“那••••你要拒绝我吗？••••”  
通常Theseus会在心里左右争斗一会儿，但大多数结局都是：  
“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”Theseus会躺下，容他抱着再赖会儿床。

想到这，Theseus扬了扬嘴角，他躺到Newt的身边，轻轻拍了拍被子，“Newt，醒醒••••”  
Newt立刻睁开了眼睛，眼里没有一丝刚睡醒的朦胧倦意，眼角还是有些红血丝，眼眶下甚至多了些青黑。Theseus神经一紧，那种不安又出现了，还长出了刺，像只刺梨在他心里乱扎。Theseus不确定Newt是什么时候醒了，还是•••根本没有睡过。

“Newt，饿吗？”他摩挲着Newt的后颈，焦灼希望他回答，但Newt只是眨眨眼，似乎不能理解。Theseus觉得被这种沉默扼住了喉咙，一切都在证实他最坏的设想。他哽了半晌才说出一句：“起来吃些东西，好吗？••••”  
Newt乖乖地起床，跟他去餐厅，坐好。  
机械地往嘴里填塞食物，咀嚼，咽下，Theseus无论往他盘子里放什么菜，他都照单全收，全部吃光。  
在Newt面不改色吃下盘子边上那颗菠菜时，Theseus的心被尖锐的不安刺穿了。  
他心里明白，他再没办法找借口了，他必须承认，噩梦变成了现实。  
饭菜味同嚼蜡，他扔下刀叉站起来，焦躁地去找他的烟盒，但他看着安静脆弱的Newt，又放弃了抽烟的念头，只能在餐桌前不停地踱来踱去。  
他生平第一次感到如此无措。  
他该怎么办？该如何弥补？该如何让一切恢复正常？

动物••••动物！  
Newt最喜欢动物，也许他和他的动物们在一起就会慢慢恢复。Theseus像抓住了最后一根救命稻草。他把Pickkett拿来，放在Newt身上。又换好衣服，去了Newt家。  
他请Bunty帮忙把动物引到箱子里。在她问起Newt时，他有些无所适从，只能一言略过，交代Bunty可以下班，就拿着箱子走了。

回到家，他满怀希望地刚把箱子放到Newt脚边，壁炉里就冒起红色的火焰，那是魔法部紧急情况的警报，他必须得赶去魔法部。  
他懊恼地闭上眼睛缓了一会儿，此刻真是雪上加霜。  
他弓下身子，捧起Newt的脸，凝视他，近乎哀求：“Newt，下去和动物们玩一会儿，或者看看书，随便做些什么，只是别这样，好吗？”  
他洒了飞路粉要走，又不放心地转身，“我会很快回来。” 然后钻进壁炉消失了。

“下去和动物们玩一会儿。”或者“看看书。”Newt空白的脑子里盘旋着这两个指令。  
他笨拙的打开箱子，像从没使用过。从楼梯下去，中间脚底打滑，跌了几步才顺利到地面。他来到那片平原，坐在那半块平滑的石头上发呆。  
不一会儿，动物们慢慢围过来，亲密的磨蹭许久未见的饲主。  
隐形兽爬上他的背，像对待幼崽一样，梳理他的头发，又不知道从哪里拿来一颗糖，塞到他手里；鸟蛇在他胳膊上盘来盘去，让他感觉有些痒；角驼兽用嘴巴长长的触须不停地舔舐他的脸，弄得他黏嗒嗒••••••••  
但他内心深处，有一种莫名欣喜的破土而出。  
这时嗅嗅跳到他身上，在他腿上张着小爪子翻过肚皮扭来扭去，似乎渴望他揉揉它毛茸茸的小肚子。Newt想伸手触摸，脑子里忽然出现尖锐地嘶鸣。他捂住脑袋，但无济于事。  
疼痛，每一寸肌肤都在开裂似的疼痛。在记忆里复苏。  
“还真以为自己是个人物，所有人到这都一样，都是别人不要的下贱货•••”  
“你如果不想再来一次，最好听话点，吃下去！”  
“唔••••”  
他抖得像筛子，他害怕，害怕成为Newt Scamander，他不是，他不是••••••  
他扔了糖，惊慌失措地逃上了楼，扣上箱子。留下疑惑的动物们面面相觑。

看书，看书是安全的。  
他找到二楼的书房，随意抽出了一本书，坐在飘窗上，翻开。  
那些奇怪的，弯曲的符号看起来很眼熟，也许他曾经认识，可现在他不认得了。

与此同时，魔法部。Theseus刚从一次外勤回来，有不明生物出现在郊外，但傲罗们没能抓住它，甚至没能看清它。  
“老大，上次我们抓住那三十几个人不是格林德沃的信徒。但他们的确在策划一次暴动。他们都是纯血巫师。”Pirie顿了顿，“而且有人提前通知过他们，我们会去抓人。”  
“再去审问那个Krall。”  
“我们审问过，甚至强行撬开了他脑子的封印咒语，他的记忆缺失了一段，他的确不知道更多了。”  
“••••••••••”，这些事件绝不是偶然，Theseus隐约嗅到了阴谋的气息。

夜色渐浓时，Theseus到了家。他先去了餐厅，没有看到Newt。他庆幸Newt没有一直坐在那儿。  
他顺着二楼的房间，一间间找过去。他打开书房门，僵住了。  
黑暗里，一切都褪去了颜色，只剩下黑白的光影。  
Newt坐在飘窗上，捧着一本书，保持着阅读的姿势，纹丝不动，好像就在某一瞬间被定格，化成了永恒的雕像。  
他几乎可以想象，Newt从阳光正好，车马喧嚣的正午就坐在那儿，看着这本书。  
直到日暮西沉，一切归于沉寂，书面的字符都被黑暗淹没，他还是毫无知觉地看着这本书，看着。任窗外的灯光把他的影子拉得老长。

Theseus站在门口，所有强硬的躯壳都在刹那间被击溃，崩塌。过了良久，他回过神来，才发现自己早已泪如雨下，不能自已。  
他看着Newt长大，Newt迈出第一个步伐，第一次叫他哥哥，收养第一只动物，拥有第一根魔杖。  
他占据了Newt第一次表白，第一次恋爱，第一个吻，第一次性爱。  
他们一起欢笑过，痛哭过，一起走过漫长的岁月，他们来自同一个地方，充斥死亡的战争亦没能将他们分开。  
可如今，他都做了些什么？  
他亲手杀了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章有人滴滴打哥！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给了忒哥的心腹下属一个名字---Pirie，这个小伙后面会有点剧情，第五章的补丁都打好了···  
本章从Newt的记忆视角看了发生的事件，忒哥知道了真相。  
Newt视角看就比较残忍···引起不愉快我先道歉··  
本章Tina出场，专程怼忒哥。  
（小伙伴问了我关于直和弯的设定，D与S在一起都算直，无论男女。）  
中老年歌单歌词一句，  
沉默的沉没在，深海里

晚上，Theseus不得不给Newt喝的牛奶里添加了安眠剂，确保Newt真的能睡着。待Newt睡下一会儿，Theseus轻轻唤了他两声，Newt睫毛颤了一下，没再倏地睁开眼睛，Theseus才放心躺下。  
Theseus依旧把Newt拥在怀里，臂弯填过他颈间的空缺，下巴抵着他的额头。这个夜似乎与以往相拥而眠的时刻没什么区别。但他心知肚明，不能自欺。  


他闭上眼睛，试着睡一会儿，他想白天更有精力照顾Newt。但那些故事在他脑子里盘旋不散，那些Newt和他讲过的，关于旅行与动物的故事。  
他仿佛看到Newt行走在苏丹广袤的荒漠上，带着那个他救出的体内寄居着默默然的小女孩，她最后怎么样了？  
Newt曾兴奋地向他描述那只遍体金光熠熠的雷鸟，似乎叫Frank是吗，它还在他箱子里吗？  
那些他离开时快要孵化的鸟蛇现在已经学会捕食了吧••••

以前Newt在睡前总会想和他聊一会儿，但公务繁忙使人疲惫，激情过后更是分外困倦，这些琐事堪比催眠曲，他通常会在敷衍地应和中，不知觉就睡着了，留下一个个未知的谜团。  
Newt近几年过着怎样的生活？  
他努力回想，却一无所获。Newt在他近年的回忆里总是沉默，在忙些他没空知道的东西，亦或仅仅做个倾听者。他能记起人情世故中每个要点，可唯独最亲近的人成了灯光下最模糊的暗影。  
他突然很想知道那些故事的结局，让光也照亮他的Newt。可惜在寂静的黑暗里，只有Newt均匀而微弱的呼吸一下下敲打在他胸膛，让他孤独的清醒着。

鸟儿乱鸣时， Theseus感觉胸前的气息乱了，才发现Newt醒了，张着眼睛，一动不动。Theseus无声叹息，默默起身穿戴好，去Newt家取来几件衣服给他换上。Newt坐在床边，任Theseus套袖管，系纽扣，像个布娃娃。  
Theseus曾喜欢这么做，因为这时Newt更像“他的Newt”。Newt会红着耳朵小声埋怨：“我不是小孩子了•••”但又不真的阻止他。那时Newt乖顺的克制，的确小小的满足了他的坏趣味。  
但曾经，这是方糖中的一粒，现在，成了是凌迟中的一刀。

无言的早餐后，他带Newt去了圣芒戈。

五楼，魔法伤害科诊疗室里。  
Newt看着桌子对面的医生不停地瑟索，Theseus抱着他的肩摩挲安慰，但没起什么作用。  
“他似乎很怕我？”医生是位男性Dom，（医生绝大多数是Dom，Sub通常只能当护士。）  
有些Sub腔，声音婉转，动作柔和。他疑惑地看着惊恐不安的Newt。这个人似乎有些眼熟，好像是某本杂志上见过？不过他良好的职业素养不允许他在这种时候想八卦。  
“他应该是害怕你的白衣服。”Theseus无奈道。事实上，Newt从进了圣芒戈的大门，看到第一个穿着白衣的医护人员，就开始瑟瑟发抖了。  
医生挥了挥魔杖，把自己的外袍变成了绿色，Newt才逐渐平静下来，恢复了空洞呆滞的状态。  
医生观察了Newt一会儿，“具体叙述一下他的病症。”  
“他只对命令式的话有反应，其余时间都是这个状态••”Theseus看着Newt的侧脸，感到一阵无力。

医生上前，在Newt耳边打了几个响指，又拿闪着荧光的魔杖在他眼前晃了晃，提起他的手臂上抬下落。  
“反应迟钝。”医生皱眉在病历上记录，坐回对面，“他这样多久了？”  
“两天。”Theseus脱口而出，又犹疑，“不对，也可能是三天或四天•••”  
“你是他的伴侣吗？”医生狐疑地扫了他几眼。  
Theseus点点头。  
“那怎么连自己的伴侣病了多久都搞不清楚？”医生撇了撇嘴，都有点见怪不怪了，这些dom一个二个半点责任心没有。  
“他••他在sub行为矫正中心待过两天，我不知道他在那里出现这种状态有多久。在我身边这两天一直是这样••”Theseus想起这件事就内疚。  
“哦。”医生听到‘sub行为矫正中心’登时就翻了个白眼，病因显而易见。然后低头在病历上写写画画，很久都没再抬起头看他们一眼。  
Theseus也不敢催促，直到看到医生甚至在纸上无聊地画起了火柴人，他才忍不住问：“•••医生，我们现在该怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”医生笔顿了顿， 又托起腮帮继续画，“我看你的sub现在不是挺听话的吗，你有什么不满意？”  
“不，不是，我不想他这样，我希望他恢复正常！”，Theseus急切解释。

“正常？”医生终于抬起头，一脸莫名其妙，“嘿，你们这些直Dom也真是奇怪啊！你不想让他这样，你把他送去干嘛？他本来不正常吗？”  
Theseus张了张嘴，又无言以对。  
“哦，送去了又说不是你想要的，要治好他。治好了等你哪天不高兴了，再把他送去。”医生重重扔下笔，“干嘛？浪费我们时间呐？？我们治不了。”  
Theseus被这番话揶揄地半晌没出声。脸上也没了平日的骄傲，垂头丧气像一只挨训的犬科动物。他现下心里再不顾忌什么颜面台阶，只怕医生真的不肯给Newt治疗，他近乎低声下气：“是我的错••我昏了头••我现在只盼他好起来，以后绝不会再这么做，医生，拜托你治好他。”  
医生看眼前这个Dom态度还算诚恳，嗤了一声，没继续挖苦他，也没搭理他。  
医生转向Newt，准备对他进行一些基本问题测试。Sub行为矫正中心的手段他大概知道一些，利用疲劳饥饿暴力击溃Sub的精神，然后给他们洗脑，灌输教条的概念使他们听话。出来要么像机器一样，要么就是留下严重的心理创伤。看眼前病人的状态，大概崩溃程度不轻，他不由得生出同情来。  
医生像哄小孩子一样温柔，“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”  
Newt没有回答，只是警惕地看着眼前的陌生人。Theseus怕医生失去耐心，就替他答，“他叫Newt Sca——”  
“啧！”医生咂嘴打断，瞪了Theseus一眼，“我叫他说，我叫你说了吗？”  
Theseus立刻闭上嘴。  
“告诉我， 你是谁？”医生柔声重复。  
“••••••”Newt的眼神不安地闪动，似乎陷入了某种混乱。  
你是谁？你是谁？Newt的脑子里不停质问。他感觉脑子有根弦正在疯狂地弹动，接着整个头都在嗡鸣，痛，很痛，他捂住脑袋手指蜷曲“唔•••”。

“Newt！”  
那根弦瞬间绷断，他感觉自己被“噗通”丢进冰冷的水里，细小的珠泡从他脸庞划过向上蹿去，水面折射下斑驳的光柱钉在他身上，他缓缓地下坠，缓缓地。

“Newt ，Newt，你怎么了？••”躯体被谁抱在怀里，耳边的声音穿透水波，混沌不清但能听出很焦急。Newt望着波光粼粼，那张脸很熟悉，一只手穿破水面，想要拉住他。Newt抬手回握，在快要触碰的毫厘，他犹豫了，他害怕，那人会伤害他。他闭上眼睛垂下手，任自己沉向更深处，他不能出现，不能。

在长久地动荡挣扎后，Newt突然枯萎似的平静下来，又一阵失神，他轻轻地吐出：“Elles。”  
Theseus惊异地盯着Newt，几乎忘了合拢嘴。医生赶紧翻看病历，病人是叫Newt Scamander没错，那么：“Elles是谁？”  
Theseus仔细思索了一阵，好像在哪里听过这个名字，“有些熟悉，但我记不起来了。”  
医生想了想。  
“好吧，那只能这样了。”医生拿出一份文件推到Theseus面前，“我需要探查病人近一个月的记忆，这涉及到隐私问题，同意的话，请在文件上签字。”  
“需要一个月？”Theseus担心会耽误太多治疗时间。  
“记忆就像个筛子，琐碎的事都会被筛掉，只留下那些印象深刻的。我们只能走马观花的看到这个月他记得的事，不会太长时间。”医生解释道。  
Theseus点点头，飞快签下字。医生用魔杖将Newt的记忆从太阳穴引向桌子中央的圆形水镜中。

开始画面闪动朦胧，随后渐渐清晰。  
‘Dearest ，Theseus，’Newt在写信，他的心声流向笔尖汇成文字，他们能听到Newt心里所思所想。  
‘我在这儿搞砸了些事，我的几只动物偷跑了出去，不过别担心，这几天我已经把它们全部找回来了，多亏Tina他们帮忙••••••••••••••Tina也是傲罗，为人正直可靠，我很欣赏她也很信赖她，真希望你们有机会认识•••••••••离开前我要去MACUSA备案这几天发生的事，我得赶在他们发现之前主动坦白，否则我的签证不保••••••••Yours，Newt.A.Scamander”  
字母“A”是Newt乳名的缩写，有层对他撒娇的意思，证明那时Newt心情很好。  
可这份要和他分享的好心情恐怕还躺在他办公室的抽屉里，他忙得没时间打开，最后遗忘了它。。

画面一转，Percival Graves出现了，隔着铁桌，看起来是审讯室。  
这触动了Theseus的神经，他心里呲地冒起火花，这是所有事情的导火索，虽然相比于Newt的状况的确不值一提，但叫他亲眼知晓Newt如何去勾引别人，他还是不能接受。他愤懑地偏过头去。

“我不想要！”Newt的记忆里的疾呼还是引起了他的注意，他瞥向水镜。手铐铁链甩向Graves，划伤了他的脸。Newt在激烈的反抗。  
视线闪晃中，Newt抓住了箱子，逃向门边，“噗通”一声视线轰然下落，Newt似乎被击中摔倒了。“腕骨钻心！”Graves低吼。“唔！”Newt短促地嘶叫一声。 ‘箱子！！’，视线回转，箱子飞向Graves手里。Graves蹭了一下脸上的伤口，恼怒地挥动魔杖甩出光鞭，画面开始翻滚，直到停滞在墙角随着鞭打声不停颤动，那该是个抱头蜷缩的姿势。 ‘疼••••••’Newt心里哀叫着。  
Theseus死死盯着水镜，满是不可思议。他从未想过这种可能性，Newt背上的伤痕根本不是什么欢愉的结果，而是来自Graves的虐打！他竟然敢虐待Newt？！Theseus捏紧拳头。

“我有充足的理由判定你就是格林德沃的信徒，你将会被判处死刑，你的动物将全部被屠宰。”  
Graves的脸阴影一片，他要挟Newt，甚至给Newt安插莫须有的罪名要取他性命，只因Newt拒绝他的侵犯。Newt别无选择。这不是一场交易，这是胁迫！

Graves强行调教了Newt，还强暴了他！  
‘••••我想回家•••很疼••••••’Newt哀哀地想。  
Theseus快把拳头捏碎了，他误会了Newt，他完全误会了他，可他没听他解释，一句也没听。  
‘••••哥哥救我••’Newt心声微弱，随后画面一片黑暗。  
他的Newt叫哥哥救他，可他的哥哥反而亲手把他送进了地狱。他想回到那一天，改变后来的一切，听Newt倾诉，给他庇护，替他讨回来，就像小时候那样。可他很快就看到了残忍的自己。

“你为了你的动物卖屁股，是吗？”他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，他说了什么混帐话。  
‘不是这样的••听我解释••••不是这样的•••’Newt心里不断重复着。该死的！他该马上停下来听他解释，不，别再继续了，连他自己都要哀求自己了。而那荒诞的时间剪影，只是肆意笑他无情。

‘疼•••停下•••••’Newt的视线在石板上颠簸晃动。他也在强暴Newt。多么可笑。他刚才恨不得杀了Graves，可他们明明做了一样的事。

视线转向调教室。  
随着鞭打声，Newt窒息嘶喘，暗红色的墙壁上，一枚水晶光斑闪动着，演化成一只五彩斑斓的仙子，他看到14岁的自己，和一个黑发男孩。  
他记得那件事，他为了保护Newt施出生平都一个恶咒，第一次被父亲责罚。  
“以后有人欺负你，你就对着这个喊我，我会来帮你！”14岁的自己拿着一只小海螺对Newt承诺。但多年后，他背弃了曾经的自己。“你为什么欺负Newt？”他仿佛听见14岁的自己愤怒地质问。他不知道如何回答。他变了，他变成了混蛋们的一员，那些在名利场里贪婪无情，得意忘形的混蛋们。  
“跟我说你错了！说！说啊！！”  
“你没错，是那个混蛋的错！”  
稚嫩又坚定的声音和狰狞的嘶吼交叠在一起，他曾毫不犹豫的信任Newt，如今却做了截然相反的选择。他自以为把Newt安全地护在背后，可不知什么时候背后却长出了尖锐的刺，狠狠扎伤了自己想保护的人。

“你很乖，你叫什么名字？”视线隔着一条条铁杠，Newt在笼子里，而他的手在抚摸一个男孩的脸。  
“Elles••”  
竟然是那男孩的名字？！他那天喝多了，在酒吧带回一个长得像Newt的男孩，他还让那孩子给自己口交了，他忘得一干二净。他暗骂自己下流，羞愧地移开视线，收到医生一个鄙夷的眼神。  
“嗯••我喜欢你这样的乖男孩。”他的话充满恶心的油腻，今天听来让自己作呕。现在Newt说自己是Elles，这真是一个天大的黑色笑话，他当时说的每一个字都变成一个嘲讽他的笑料。  
‘或许Theseus想要根本不是我••••’Newt心里的声音像零落的灰烬。  
Theseus重重摇头。不，不是这样的。他的心里从来没有别人。可他的所作所为，无不证明这份真心太过廉价。

“啪---”重重地巴掌声，Newt的视线甚至黑了几秒。他吼叫着转身离开，门“嘭”的一声锁上，万籁俱寂。几道清冷的月光从窗帘缝里射来，切开了黑暗。  
Newt用手指碰了碰自己的脸，嘶了一声，然后沉默。  
视线定格在那道洒在床单的月光上许久，偶尔有车辙辗过声。  
突然，一声轻微的抽吸划破寂静，画面泛起几点涟漪，顷刻后连成一片止不住地呜咽，视线里的泪光如潮水，涨起落下又涨起，最后Newt用手捂住了眼睛，水镜成了一池黑色深渊，把所有孤独委屈吞没了，只留下痛彻心胸地嚎淘，  
‘••••我不要Theseus了••••我再也不要Theseus了••••’

愧疚与悔恨像一把生锈的铁杵在他心里乱捣，搅得血肉模糊疼得不得了，Theseus眼圈发烫，捂着脸不断揉搓，遮掩自己不时落下的眼泪。你不能不要我，别不要我。  
来不及过多伤感，便被一声催促打断。

“Pickett！快！！”  
视线里是一扇铁栅栏门，看起来是矫正中心门口。Pickett趴在门锁上拼命撬动。视线回头，四五个白衣人正打着探照灯快速追来。‘来不及了！’Newt干脆手脚并用爬上栅栏门。爬到一半时，他侧身闪过一道“通通石化”；就快到顶时，背后响起另一声咒语“速速击昏”，视线变得模糊，‘不••’那只手不甘心向上伸去试图抓住最后一格栏杆，但视线极速下落，随后一片漆黑。

‘我在哪？’视线里是白色的天花板，‘手脚，不，全身动不了。’Newt努力低头向下看，才看到全身都被白色的绑带固定在一张医疗床上。“唔•••”Newt试着说话，嘴里有一个口钳强制他只能张着嘴，口水正顺着他的脸颊慢慢流下。‘像个牲口•••’  
“他好像是个有名的作家。”听起来是个青年。  
“是吗，怪不得有人对他感兴趣。”中年。  
“什么狗屁人物到了我们这还不都一样。今天抓他累死我了，可得好好惩罚他。”尖细锐利的声音。

Newt又奋力挣扎了一下，床发出咯吱一声响。他们注意到了，脚步声，近了。  
“哟，大作家醒啦？”是尖细声音的那个，男Dom一张猴腮脸，伸手在Newt脸上拍了拍，“今天有你受的。”  
小轮发出隆隆的声响，一台金属机器被推了过来。  
一个胖且秃顶中年出现在画面里，“以前我们会用恶咒让那些不听话的sub吃点苦，直到麻瓜发明了这个。”他举起两个白片，白片上连着交缠的电线。  
他像教导犯错的孩子，语气循循善诱却让人毛骨悚然，“你真不该跑。到了这儿不管你是谁，都该有当好奴隶的觉悟。本来进度可以慢一些，这是你自找麻烦。”  
他示意一旁的青年给Newt太阳穴涂了些黏滑液体。白片贴上两侧的那一瞬间，  
“唔啊——！！！”Newt凄厉的叫声响彻整个屋子。那声音劈进Theseus的耳膜，生生撕开了他的心脏，他咬牙怒火直冲天灵盖，狠盯着那画面几乎把手心抠破。  
视线里白光窜动。也许之过了几十秒，又像过了一个世纪。  
白片松开，停止了，视线微微抖动，寂静。  
猴腮脸掐着Newt的下颌，给他嘴里灌了些液体。 ‘••不••不能••咽下去’Newt坚持着。  
“你如果不想再来一次的话，最好听话点，吃下去。”中年人说。  
大概Newt还是哽着喉咙不愿意咽下去，猴腮脸直接捏住了Newt的鼻子，“还真以为自己是个人物，所有人到这都一样，都是别人不要的下贱货！”  
所有呼吸的通道都被堵住，Newt被呛得剧烈的咳嗽，呕声不断，那药从喉头滑了进去。  
不一会儿，Newt的心声透出模糊的晕眩。‘我••••我有些••感觉不到自己了•••’  
“从现在起，你会当个好奴隶，对吗？”中年人的脸慢慢凑近画面，还有电极片。  
“啊———！！！”Newt的惨叫又响起，很快微弱下去，近乎有气无力。  
“记住，你现在谁也不是，只是个好奴隶，如果听话，就不会再疼了。”中年人的声音像一道催眠的咒语，缓缓滑入耳道。  
‘疼••••••我是好奴隶••••饶了我•••••我是••谁•••••••好疼•••’Newt心声凌乱痛苦异常，无助的呼声又回到了小时候，‘妈妈••••••妈妈••救•••••’  
此时似是外面一声闷雷，画面终止了。

震颤，诊疗室的瓶瓶罐罐在抖，笔簌簌敲打着笔筒，剪刀铁盘发出咯咯的声响。眼前的男巫眼白泛红，身体发怒地颤抖着，一股强大的能量在诊疗室共振。  
“嘿•••••冷静些•••••”坐在对面的医生声音都有些局促，他可不希望自己因公殉职，或者办公室就这么炸掉。他紧张地四周观望，甚至抽出了魔杖来防御，小心翼翼劝道：“•••你得冷静下来，不然会耽误病人治疗！••••”  
Theseus闭上眼睛努力克制心里的激荡嘶吼，牙咬得腮帮鼓起，不是现在，不能是现在，他一遍遍提醒自己。他紧皱眉头深呼吸几次，强压下那灼心怒火。震颤这才慢慢平息。他必定要让这些人付出代价，他发誓！

直到一切趋于平静，病人家属情绪恢复稳定，医生才松了口气，收起魔杖，转向Newt，“为什么是Elles？”  
Newt对一切无知无觉，像天真的孩子，“•••Elles是好奴隶••”  
“那可以跟我讲讲关于Elles的事吗？”医生得知道他是否在巨大的痛苦中诞生了另一个人格。  
“我不识字，嗯•••”Newt顿住，歪着脑袋呆了一会儿，似乎在思考，但因为不知道更多，最后迷茫地摇了摇头。  
“Newt Scamander在哪？”医生慢慢逼近问题中心。  
Newt垂下眼睛，有几分伤感，“••••海••”  
“为什么他不肯出现？”医生点明症结所在。  
“••••疼•••••”Newt瑟缩了一下。

Theseus拢住Newt的肩，乞求他，“Newt，我保证不会再让你疼了，回来好吗？”Newt惶恐不安，缩紧肩膀抗拒着。  
“喂，别那么急！”医生赶忙打断，“这样会适得其反的！”  
Theseus失落地放开Newt，无助地转向医生。  
“我大概弄清楚他的状况了”，医生思考了片刻，试着通俗易懂地解释，“我本来以为他人格分裂了，但现在看来不是这样。在巨大的刺激下，他为了保护自己的人格，用一个臆想的人格把自己包裹住了。他现在是自我认知障碍。他的人格藏在他潜意识臆想的环境里------海，愿不愿意出现只能看他自己的决定了。”  
“那，现在该怎么办？我该怎么办？”Theseus迫切想知道。  
“我会给他开些精神增强剂。至于你••••”医生本想琢磨个温和点的词，但想想这个Dom也是自作自受，自己何必替他考虑，“你也是施害人之一，建议你离他远点。把他送去熟悉的环境，再换个他信任的亲人啊，朋友啊照顾他。别拖太久，否则他的人格会逐渐消亡。”

Theseus第一个想法是把Newt送到城郊父母那里照顾。所以他直奔纽特公寓，把Newt的换洗衣物，洗漱用具都拿出来。整理好要走时，他才想起妈妈上个月来信说她因感冒感染了肺炎，和爸爸到温暖的新西兰休养去了•••••  
•••••••  
他呆在原地，脑袋卡壳了一会儿，暗骂自己可能是痴呆前兆，一时也想不起其他办法，无奈只能把整理好的东西又一一放回原处。  
Newt坐在自己的小床上，歪头看着Theseus东奔西顾的身影，好奇地看着他一件件把东西拿出来，又一件件放回去，像只看不懂人类迷惑行为的动物。

亲人现在指望不上，那么朋友？Newt一直是个内向性格，不爱跟人亲近，他一直说那些动物是他的朋友•••••好吧••••难道还能让动物照顾他？Theseus懊丧地叹了口气。不过他想，应该去Newt箱子里找找线索，或许能找到Newt的通讯录之类的。

Theseus下到箱子里时，嗅嗅正在Newt的操作台上往肚袋里塞一只望月镜，嗅嗅看到Theseus，瞪着黑豆眼愣了两秒，接着惊恐地炸起毛连没塞完的望月镜也"咣当"丢下，一溜烟儿蹿个没影儿•••自己在动物心里的形象，竟已这么差了，Theseus莫名感到一点歉疚。  
他不喜欢那些动物，也不是讨厌它们本身，更多是嫉妒，因为他不得不与它们共享Newt的时间与爱。可现在想想自己干嘛要与它们争风吃醋，毕竟他才是唯一的与Newt缔结关系的人.  
接着他开始在操作台翻找。是Newt的笔记本，他打开翻了翻，有实验报告，有关于药草功效的记录，当然还有关于动物的点点滴滴，喜好，习性，产地••••条条框框罗列清晰，细枝末节也记录在案，偶尔批注当时的所思所感。这略带拙气的熟悉笔迹带着他到了Newt曾踏足的地方，见到了那些瑰丽又奇妙的生物们，领略了一番脱离人类社会的世外桃源。  
他突然觉得以前太过看轻Newt的工作，觉得不过是四处游历，写写字罢了。但此刻他觉得Newt是一个如此认真爱着生活又为之付出的人，他的作品能让大众对一个完全陌生的领域感兴趣，这比一时的权利，名声有意义得多。

Theseus合上笔记本，整理好放在一旁。拉开抽屉，是一封信，来自Tina Goldstein。

“Tina也是傲罗，为人正直可靠，我很欣赏她也很信赖她”  
Theseus想起Newt的记忆里这样描述。他展开信看了看，关切的言语似乎显示着与Newt关系亲密。只是美国距离太远了些，Theseus考虑了片刻，现下也无其他人选，当即坐下写了一封用词恳切的信，说明来龙去脉，希望这位傲罗愿意从美国赶来照看Newt。  
他并不知道地址，但如果他们有通信往来，Newt的猫头鹰该知道地址。他走进箱子内部去找Newt的猫头鹰。

除却那一次不堪回首的暴力，他已经太多年没好好来过Newt箱子里了。他一边寻找，一边在箱子里观望，他从不知道Newt的箱子竟已拓展到这么大了，这甚至已经大大超出了他能施展的延展咒的极限，曾经Newt的延展咒还是他教的。他觉得很骄傲又有一点寂寥。  
箱子里，林海雪原，高山荒漠一应俱全。生态循环自成一体，动物们怡然自得。即使Newt许多天不去照看，这里依旧可以自适生存下去。他的弟弟绝对是个不世出的天才！可惜他以前只会用社会的标准去衡量他，约束他，挫败他••••

此时一只白色灰羽的猫头鹰落在他面前的矮石上，跳来跳去好像在说，“要寄信吗？要寄信吗？”这不是Newt的猫头鹰。Newt的猫头鹰是黄色黑羽。  
Theseus扯过那只猫头鹰的脚环，镌刻着‘Tina Goldstein’。或许这就是注定的。他把信交给猫头鹰，顺了顺它的羽毛，对它说，“事情很紧急，要快点把信交给你的主人，知道吗？”  
猫头鹰咕噜一声，叼起信飞走了。他回过神来才觉得奇怪，他以前可从不相信动物能听懂人话，他刚才像极了Newt。

Theseus算了算时间，这么远的路程一去一来怎么也要耗费10天左右。所以Theseus决定去魔法部请两周的假，把年假全部耗光。  
如果两周后还是没等来那位Tina Goldstein，他索性就辞职专门照看Newt。Pirie现在几乎能独当一面了，自己本来也就属意他为下一任首席傲罗。  
他以前从没想过要放弃悉心经营的事业，他把一切都想得理所当然。首席傲罗，指日可待的部长之位，最后成为主席。当然还有和睦的家庭，里面少不了Newt永远在他身边。他曾以为这些都是生命中不可或缺的重要部分，但现在他才明白，Newt才是其中的核心，若把他抽走，一切功名利禄都变得虚乏无味。

第二天。  
Theseus去魔法部交接事宜，部员对他指指点点，窃窃私语，在他经过时又假装无事发生。但他没时间在意。把一切都安排好，准备走时，Pirie在走廊里叫住了他，“老大•••”  
“？”Theseus转身。  
“那个••••”Pirie揣着手欲言又止，似乎有些为难。  
“这不是你的风格，有话快说。”Pirie在Theseus手下多年，办事风格自然也似Theseus雷厉风行，这么吞吞吐吐倒让Theseus有些不耐烦。  
Pirie犹豫着，按说作为同事和下属不该涉及上司的私事，但他与Theseus相处久了，年长他五岁的Theseus算是他的半兄半友，怎么也该提醒一句，“•••报纸。”  
Theseus一听不算什么大事，现在又哪来的时间看报纸，只应和了一句“知道了。”便走了。

几天过去，虽然Theseus精心照看，药也一次不落地偷偷加进饮食里给Newt吃，但Newt还是老样子，一个命令一个动作，一点不见好转。Theseus暗自焦急，甚至考虑要不要带Newt去各地寻访名医。  
第五天，Newt公寓的门响了。

Theseus打开门，一个身着灰色风衣，脚踩短靴，高挑的短发女人站在门口，看起来风尘仆仆，脚边立着的行李箱显示她远道而来。  
“Porpentina Goldstein。”女人上下打量了Theseus几眼，严肃地自报姓名。  
这就是Newt提到的Tina。Theseus难以想象，这个女人如何只用了五天就赶过来。  
来不及多想，Theseus在外人面前习惯性公事公办，他伸出手，“Theseus Scamander。”  
Tina听到名字就白了他一眼，直接把手插进口袋，面色不善，“Newt在哪？”  
Theseus只得将握手的姿势化成一个“请”，侧手将Tina引进了屋，他把她带到Newt的卧室。

Newt就坐在床边。  
Tina蹲下来，轻唤了他一声，“Newt。”他毫无反应。  
Tina有些慌张，轻触他的脸，试探地又喊了一声，他只是茫然地看着她。  
Tina激动地半站起来，焦急地凝视他的眼睛，握住他的肩，“Newt，你怎么了？我是Tina···”Newt怯怯地后缩，似乎完全不认得她了。  
Tina收回手，僵在那里，明明大半个月前Newt还是个腼腆但鲜活的青年，明明前些日子还通过书信，如今怎么会变成这样？！她难以想象Newt经历了怎样的虐待！  
她忿然转头怒视一旁的罪魁祸首，猛地抽出魔杖指着Theseus，“你这个混蛋！”  
Theseus静静地后退，退出Newt的房间，他不愿让Newt受到惊吓。Tina步步逼近，魔杖几乎抵在他的胸口，“你怎么能这么对他？！你怎么能！！”  
Theseus 垂下眼，愧疚难当，“他从美国回来，满身是被调教的伤痕，我以为•••”  
Tina怔了几秒，Newt下午去了魔法部，晚上就走了，只有那天，只有那个下午，“你以为他背叛了你？”  
“Newt说Percival Graves扣住他的箱子威胁，我以为•••”Theseus难以启齿。  
真的是Percival Graves干的！Tina后悔极了，她那天真不应该走的，给了这个禽兽可乘之机强迫Newt。可面前这个男人显然不是这么想的，“你以为Newt用身体做交易？！”  
一语中的，Theseus抿住嘴点了点头。  
“你还真是什么事都往最龌龊的地方想啊！”Tina咬牙切齿，“Newt在你眼里就这么不堪？！这就是他跟我说的好哥哥，好伴侣？！！”  
“是我的错——”还没等Theseus说完，Tina便怒气爆棚地甩出一道攻击咒语，Theseus撞翻一路桌椅，后背狠狠拍在墙上。  
防御是傲罗的第一课，也是傲罗们下意识的反应，Tina没料到Theseus面对另一个傲罗的攻击竟会完全卸下防御，任伤害最大化。看着滑下墙面，蹲在地上不停咳嗽的Theseus，倒叫她不好意思再动手。刚才那下该是击中了他的肺部。该死的，她本来还想多来几下，愤恨一时郁结在胸口，“干嘛？瞧不起我吗？起来光明正大和我打一架！！”  
她当然知道自己不是首席傲罗的对手，但她就是想替Newt讨回来！  
Theseus自知罪有应得，也无心打架，摇了摇头，自顾自说道，“医生让我离Newt远一点，我在他身边不利于他的病情。”  
“你是该离他远点！”Tina语气狠烈得像一句咒骂。  
“医生开的药在Newt床头柜里，他害怕吃药，得加在他饮食里•••他现在不能自主睡觉，晚上需要给他喝一点安眠剂··”Theseus蹲在原地按着胸口絮絮地交代，“••咳···他现在认不清自己是谁，医生说他自我认知障碍，他的人格藏在他的潜意识里，我想尽量多和他说话或许会有帮助•••”  
Tina没想到Newt已经这么严重了，她想起那些同舟共济的快乐日子，Newt捧着鸟蛇说着妈妈来了，Newt抓着药草自豪地说霍格沃茨最好，Newt恋恋不舍地抚摸着雷鸟····他温柔或机敏，开心或悲伤，一切都那么生动。她又想起方才Newt呆滞畏惧的模样，心下一时胀满酸涩，不禁红了眼眶，“···一群混蛋！我他妈也是个混蛋！我干嘛要走！···”，她简直要恨自己了，如果那天她没走，一切就不会发生了！  
Theseus挣扎着站起来，看着哭泣的Tina，知道她是真心关心Newt，值得托付，也知道自己确实该离开，“谢谢你愿意赶来，拜托你照顾Newt•••”  
“谁要你谢！照顾Newt是我自己愿意的，用不着你拜托！”Tina怒瞪着他，抹了一把眼角。  
Theseus落寞地点点头。  
“滚啊你！！”Tina撂下这句，转身去了Newt卧室。  
Theseus在原地站了一会儿，心里五味杂陈。最终取了外套，开门走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章，美国揍人，协议离婚，Newt恢复并抛弃了忒哥。某些大事件正在悄悄发生


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
狗血，ooc，暂时拆了忒纽cp，组蒂纽，但最后纽会回来就是了。  
我觉得我这篇应该改名叫《老娘舅--婚姻故事》（老娘舅=上海一档感情调解节目）  
本章：  
忒：美国揍人，捣了矫正中心，协议离婚  
纽：好了，离了，走了  
蒂：爱他，陪他，快乐老家！（我觉得这歌词真合适本章Tina的心情··）
> 
> 中老年歌单选一句歌词：  
难道爱比恨更难宽恕？

接下来的两天，Theseus忙于利用各种人脉寻医问药。  
第三天，魔法部召回了休假中的他。  
部长办公室里。  
“前些天美国出了件怪事。一个竞选总统的麻瓜议员在宣讲会上被魔法攻击，当场死亡，闹得沸沸扬扬，搞得MACUSA不得不大规模对麻瓜施展遗忘咒。”老部长Hector Fawley（赫克托•弗利）坐在豪华的办公椅上，一副隔岸观火的姿态，“经过他们调查并不是巫师所为，也查不到相关的线索，所以美国魔法国会召集世界同僚前去美国探案。对于我国，除了你这个傲罗代表，他们还想邀请你的伴侣神奇动物学家Newt Scamander共同前往。”  
“Newt这几天•••不方便出行。”Theseus站在办公桌前一阵踌躇。但他正愁没机会去美国，现在正好把旧帐清算清算。“但我没问题。”  
“嗯，也行。”部长抱臂脸色不悦，似乎还有后话。  
Theseus只得原地等着。老部长警示地竖起一根手指，“Theseus，你的家事我不想管，但我得提醒你，注意你的身份和体面，别弄得满城风雨。”  
这让Theseus有些摸不着头脑，一时参不透上司的心思，也只能先点头应承了事。

第五天，Theseus通过国际飞路网去了美国。

诺大的美国魔法议事厅像一座肃穆的，没有祈祷椅的哥特式教堂。雕花檀木撑起圆形琉璃天顶，周围环绕着一幅长条壁画，描绘了17世纪末美国萨勒姆小镇的“猎巫”事件。此事件后，巫师们开始隐蔽自己身份，躲藏起来，活似下水道里的耗子。 Percival Graves坐在主席台左侧的长椅上，抬头注视其中一幅烈火熊熊燃烧的画面，双手交握在胸前，像在祈祷或者沉思。

随着主席Picquery（皮奎里）出现在主席台上，各国代表陆续闪现站定。  
Theseus一出现就看到了Percival Graves。他像闻见腥味的猎豹，眯起眼睛。但公开场合闹出纠纷会成为外交丑闻。更重要的是，他不想把Newt牵扯进来，天知道那些桃色小报会八卦成什么样子。他得选个完全私人的地方。

人员到齐后，会议开始。  
主席阐述了近期发生的事件，并以重建魔法还原了受害者的尸体。  
尸体的立体影像漂浮在半空，议事厅窃窃私语声不断。  
皮肤皲裂，因血液枯竭而煞白，看起来就像一件开了片的瓷器；蜷曲的手指保持生前的动作，眼睛也惊悚地圆睁着，看起来像还来不及反应，就瞬间被抽干死亡了。  
开裂，干枯，瞬间，死亡。这唤起了Theseus的一些记忆，Newt曾跟他说过这种死状，丝毫不差，可惜他当时只当奇闻异事听来消遣，没有太在意。他抱着臂手指不停敲打。那个词有些拗口，双音节，是讲到苏丹那次。。苏丹，小女孩。。对了！  
“年轻的巫师为避免遭到麻瓜迫害，会压抑自己的魔法力量，由于没有学习过驾驭或控制，这股力量在压抑中催生出了---默默然。”

“是默默然。”Theseus的结论在空旷的议事厅回荡。  
Picquery主席看向他，“能请你再说一遍吗？ Scamander先生。”

……“Scamander？那个动物学作家？”…“…不，这是他的伴侣战争英雄Theseus Scamander。”…“听说动物学家……”，议论声悉悉索索。  
“看这些伤口，干裂得几乎要脱落的皮肤。瞬间即死的姿态。且没有留下任何一点可识别的生物痕迹。”Theseus抬手让尸体影像翻转，放大细节，“这需要一种力量，突然爆发攻击又立刻消失无形。默然者体内的寄生兽——默默然，契合所有条件。”

议事厅一时人声鼎沸，代表们纷纷点头。一旁的Percival Graves面色越发凝重。  
主席显得忧心忡忡，“默默然在美国几个世纪都没有出现过，你是否能对你说的话负责，Scamander先生。”  
“当然。”Theseus十分笃定，“我的伴侣半年前曾在苏丹见过一例默默然伤人案件，与这死状一模一样。或许我们可以向苏丹代表求证一下。”  
裹着头巾身着长袍的苏丹代表站了出来，“这一提倒让我想起来了，半年前的确有一桩默默然伤人案，作案者是一个八岁的女孩，受害者的尸体与这位受害者极其相似。”苏丹代表证实后，又想起些什么，“据文献记载，还没有默然者存活超过十岁的案例，他们长期被体内的默默然侵蚀而早夭。那个作案的女孩死的时候也才8岁。”  
Theseus 心头一沉。原来这就是故事结局。  
“所以该对此事负责的，是个不超过十岁的孩子？”一位头戴孔雀翎的亚洲女巫问道。  
“理论上，是这样。”苏丹代表点头。  
又一阵人声嘈杂后，主席宣布，“那么现在的主要任务是找到这个不满十岁的孩子。”她向一旁吩咐，“Graves，这个任务就交给你。”  
Graves点头示意。  
在众人为案件进展欢欣鼓舞之时，Graves嘴角露出了一丝微不可见的讥笑。

同天，英国，入夜。  
Tina调配好加有安眠剂的牛奶，又滴在手上试了试，温度刚好。她端到Newt卧室，竟发现他侧躺着睡着了，睡得很安稳。  
Newt自己睡着了！这让Tina无声欢呼了一下。她蹑手蹑脚地出去把牛奶倒掉，又悄悄回来把Newt露在外面的手臂放进被子里盖好。她轻拉灯绳，屋子暗下来，客厅的暖光倾泻进卧室，使一切昏黄暧昧。  
她要走又停住，站在床边看着Newt轮廓朦胧的侧脸，黑暗掩护了她流露的感情，她不得不承认对这面容难以忘怀，她咬着嘴唇纠结着，最终忍不住弯腰在他鬓角轻轻亲了一下。

她带着些酸涩地欣喜回了Newt卧室旁的客房。

半夜，一声凄厉的怪叫刺进她的耳膜，是Newt的声音！她猛地坐起来，头都有些晕眩，也顾不了这么多，拖鞋没穿就急忙奔去Newt卧室。  
她拉开灯，看到Newt缩在床角把自己抱成一团，似乎周围的空气挟持了他，吓得他瑟瑟发抖，“…不…不要…我错了…饶了我……”  
Tina赶紧上去把他拥进怀里，顺着他的卷发，一下下抚着他的背，像安抚一只受惊的小猫，“别怕，没事的，有我在这儿，不会有人伤害你。”  
“…好疼…我不敢了…我会…听话的……”Newt在她怀里哆哆嗦嗦地呓语。  
Tina听得心里一苦，搂着Newt更紧了几分，又拉起棉被把他裹住，希望能让他感到些安全。不知过了多久，Newt声音渐渐变得模糊，身体也慢慢软下来，Tina依旧轻声告诉他，她在他身边，她会保护他，直到他靠在她肩头迷迷糊糊又睡了过去。等他睡沉了，Tina才把他轻轻放好。她腮帮泛酸，在心里把那些人挨个痛恨了一遍，她绝不会让他再受伤害的，她要在他身边！

次日，美国魔法部在富丽堂皇的国会大厅举办了招待各国代表的晚宴。  
正餐结束，社交舞会开始。  
穿着裁剪合体燕尾服的Theseus俊朗英气，站在人群中分外惹眼。他一边极具英伦风度地推杯换盏，握手寒暄，一边思忖自己的计划。  
假借叙旧的名义去Graves家会是个好选择，没有比家更私人的地方，也没有媒体敢把手伸到美国魔法部长的家里去。而宴会上正是套出他家地址的好机会。  
在Theseus又一次以诙谐的话语，对欧洲形势发表了沉稳有力的观点，引得众人青睐后，Theseus礼貌地一一辞别众人，往另一个社交圈走去。

他将手里的酒一饮而尽，顺手将空杯放在服务生的托盘上，将领结稍稍扯松了一些，显出几分潇洒不羁的醉态。  
“嘿！老战友！”Theseus热情地向Graves打招呼，交际中的人群让出一条路来。Theseus上前激动地拍了拍Graves的肩，“好久不见！”  
Graves有些措手不及，虽然他们曾是一个连队的，但交往并不密切。Theseus肯与麻瓜打成一片，他不肯，他参战只为博些功名。他们观点不同，所以只在打仗之余有些普通交谈，完全不至于一幅老友重逢的样子，这让他感觉对方来者不善。但他马上恢复了交际辞令，“是啊，真是好久不见。”  
“哎，这一晃就过了十多年，时间过得真快啊，当年的中士变成了如今的部长了。”Theseus努力做出一脸感慨万千，仿佛时间从未冲淡他们的友情。受到Theseus的感染，一旁的众人也纷纷开始回忆往昔，谈及战争，悲春伤秋。  
“是啊。”Graves附和。  
“诶，你还记得那个，在法国的时候，有次下雪咱们队一起抓雪貂那次，还记得吗？”Theseus信口胡诌，鬼知道他们扎营的地方有没有雪貂。  
“怎么能不记得呢！下雪天我总要想起那次。”Graves笑起来，事实上他一丁点印象都没有。  
围观众人这下更认为他们是多年未见的老友。  
“我还得在美国考察两天，不如找时间去你家叙叙旧？”Theseus终于说到了重点，眼里闪过一丝寒光。  
“家里寒掺的很，不如我请你去外面吃饭！”Graves连忙摆手，露了几分反常的局促。  
Theseus捕捉到了这点情绪，这其中一定有猫腻，“哎呀，我又不嫌弃！你要是推三阻四，那可就不给面子了啊！”  
“这几天家里真的不太方便。”Graves紧绷的笑意下，渗出几点阴沉。  
Theseus露出一脸怨怼，故意大声戏谑道：“老战友去家里叙叙旧都不肯，难不成两袖清风的部长金屋藏娇了？还是有什么不可告人的秘密！”  
这番话引得旁人纷纷侧目Graves，交头接耳，指指点点。Graves脸色明显挂不住了。  
先沉不住气的人总是输家。Theseus趁热打铁给出最后一击，“我倒要找你们主席说道说道。”  
他说着就要走向主席，反正他现在的人设是半个醉鬼，又没闹事，最多落个失仪的闲话，而且他相信Graves不会让自己做到那一步。  
“怎么会不肯呢！”如他所料，Graves赶忙拉住了他，“我哪有什么秘密，你肯大驾光临，我高兴还来不及。”  
Graves说着变出一张指路名片塞进他上衣口袋，顺便皮笑肉不笑地帮他拽了拽领结。  
Theseus依旧笑脸盈盈，“那我明天下午登门拜访。”  
心里一声。你等着。

Tina觉得Newt似乎在渐渐变好，他有时会突然说出一些单词，大多是关于动物的，有些她听不懂。她便在陪着Newt的时候，顺便研究Newt的笔记，学习一些他写下的知识。  
在读到那些他记录的与动物的滑稽事时，她也会会心一笑。  
他总是像新鲜的风，带着旷野的生机盎然。他徐行在洪流之外，在这奔腾咆哮的黄金年代里，独一无二。她被吸引了，且难以自拔。  
又一天，Tina带Newt去了他的箱子里，虽然他还会有些害怕，但Tina抓着他的手去触摸那些动物，他没有抗拒。  
所有的触感通过神经传递进他的意识，毛茸茸，光滑，温暖，冰凉，坚硬，似乎都在向他呼唤。海水温柔的起伏，要摇醒他。他安全吗？是否还会疼？他还不确定……

Newt晚上惊醒的情况在之后又反复了两次，Tina再不忍心Newt崩溃时多等待一秒，又不好与他同睡在一张床上，索性拿了几把椅子，几条凳子拼了一张床，睡在他床边。

穿越两面墙，走过一个街巷，路的尽头一尊白头鹰雕像高高伫立。名片上的指针隐隐发光，就是这里了。  
Theseus亮出名片，白头鹰确认无误，便张开翅膀将空间撕出一条裂痕。Theseus迈步走入，来到一扇黑色木门前，他按了按旁边的门铃，伸手让袖管里的魔杖滑入手心。  
门开了，Graves穿着居家但得体，微笑请他进门。  
Theseus从容进入，反手关上门那一刻，抽出魔杖对着Graves就是一个强力攻击咒，Graves下意识向旁一闪，咒语擦过他的肩膀划出一片血痕，背后的墙“轰”地一声裂出一片蛛网。  
“你他妈疯了吧！Theseus Scamander！！！”Graves捂着肩膀惊魂未定地瞪着他。  
“你强奸我伴侣的时候就应该想到有这一天！”Theseus甩手又打一道攻击。  
Graves没来及抽出魔杖，徒手防御难敌，受了五成伤害，浑身疼痛让他怒骂一声，不服地争辩，“强奸？！那是他自己愿意的！”  
“你要挟他的性命，还有脸说他自愿？！”Theseus 用魔杖怒指着Graves。  
Graves抓住机会抽出魔杖与他对峙，“那又怎样？一个Sub而已！不过就是个玩意儿，你至于吗？”  
“他是我弟弟！”Theseus咬牙切齿道。  
Graves嗤笑一声，“现在倒扮起好兄长来了，你把他送进sub行为矫正中心的时候怎么想不起他是你弟弟。”  
Theseus一愣，诧异地看着他，“你怎么知道？”  
“写在报纸上。大忙人连报纸都没时间看？”Graves魔杖一指，餐桌上的一叠报纸自动翻找，一份报纸扇动纸页飞到Theseus手边，“大概十天前的报纸了，我一女下属当天就火急火燎跟我请了一个月的假，搞得我差点开了她。”  
Theseus难以置信地拿过报纸。  
照片上Newt穿着那件灰色袍子在一间牢房里彷徨地向外张望着，显然是从矫正中心内部流出来的。下面醒目的标题写着，“知名动物学作家Newt Scamander被送入Sub行为矫正中心”。只是被送入，至于被谁，语焉不详。但谁人不知，谁人不晓Newt Scamander的模范伴侣。  
“畅销书作家怎么着也是个名人。是你这个好兄长让你弟弟颜面丧尽！”Graves的嘲弄在Theseus脑子里轰炸，“我听说，许多Sub把你弟弟当成榜样，你可真给了所有Sub一个大大的威慑。”  
Theseus盯着报纸，一时所有想法都成了一滩碎渣，被大风扬散了。

“先生……”此时，一个怯生生地声音响起，剪着锅盖头的大男孩从另间屋子里小心翼翼地探出头，“我听见很大的一声响…我担心…”  
男孩的话被Graves一剂狠瞪打断了，Graves明显紧绷起来。Theseus看向男孩，男孩局促地低下头抠抠索索。  
这孩子有古怪，Theseus的直觉告诉他。  
“谁许你出来？！滚进去！！”Graves厉声呵斥，男孩吓得一抖，慌忙跑了进去。  
Theseus看着男孩奔去的背影，带着若有似无的黑雾，他傲罗的雷达隐隐作用，但这男孩明显大于10岁，说成年也不为过……  
Graves立刻挡住Theseus的视线，“怎么？这么快就看上别人的Sub了？要不让你拿去玩玩，就当赔偿你。”  
Theseus不屑地白他一眼，“我不像你，发情的公狗！”  
“我是公狗？那你弟弟就是个被公狗操过的烂货。”Graves挑衅道，又故意一脸回味无穷，“说来你弟弟挺好玩的，你都不知道我抽他的时候，他哭得多厉害。而且他腰细，屁股也紧，操疼了还会小声喊哥哥，你说好玩不好玩？”  
这话狠狠戳中Theseus的痛处，他顿时肝火上涌，低吼一声，“你找死！！”，用尽全力打出一道连环攻击咒，光芒像一条来势汹汹的火龙向Graves席卷而去，Graves边施护盾防御，边火上浇油，“Sub就应该在家呆着！他在不合适的地方，遭到任何对待都是他自找的！只能怪你自己没看住他！”  
Theseus攥魔杖的手青筋暴起，被Graves护盾反弹的攻击把地面生生割出一条深沟，周围的桌椅沙发早已被崩飞七零八落。  
Graves的护盾竟有了开裂的势头，硬挡下去彻底碎了怕是会受重伤，他移形换影闪到一边。身后三面墙瞬间被轰了个对穿。  
Graves回头看着自家被炸得满目疮痍，也一阵火起，由守转攻，与Theseus缠斗起来。  
咒语光芒闪耀，爆炸一声接一声，屋子里战火连天。

“你到底想怎样？！”  
一阵厮斗后，Graves捂着胸口啐了一口血沫子，要不是再炸下去他家连“复原如初”都修不好，他才不想先罢手。  
Theseus真想把他送进阿兹卡班，但不能。若逮捕，必定要走公开流程，就算一切都顺利走通，处罚对Graves来说也不过“自罚三杯”。对于Graves，人们只会说他多了一笔风流债，但对于Newt，自此在人言可畏中万劫不复。  
Theseus只能强咽下这口恶气，抹了一把擦伤渗血的颧骨，“跟Newt道歉。”  
“怎么个道歉法？跟你去英国是不可能的。”Graves揣着手臂，有恃无恐。  
他可以把他捉去，但Newt的状态见了Graves怕是会受刺激。Theseus想来想去竟只能用惩戒下属，小小不然的方法，他心有大不甘，又别无他法，他挥手招来零落在地上的纸笔，“写下来！”  
Graves不情愿地打了个响指，笔自动书写起来。写了几行，Theseus看了一眼，纸烧成了灰烬，“不够真诚。”  
“你——”Graves刚开口，Theseus就抽出魔杖，一幅要继续打架的模样。  
Graves只能忍气吞声继续写，写了五遍后，Theseus总算是点头了。  
“拿走拿走！”Graves烦躁地摆摆手。  
“用你的鹰去送。”Theseus命令。  
“？！”Graves张张嘴，又忍住，吹了个口哨，一只雄鹰飞来，Theseus魔杖一指在它脑子打下一次性地址烙印，雄鹰抓起信飞走了。

Theseus走后。  
Graves站在残垣断壁里，神情淡漠，“蠢货。”

十天后，Graves发现自己送信返回的白头鹰，屁股上秃了一大撮毛……

回到英国，Theseus细细翻了近半个月的报纸，有三五天报道较多，一周后便在花样翻新的新闻里销声匿迹了。  
那些文字大多围绕着Newt而写，有报纸猜测是因为Newt长期忽略Sub的家庭责任才落得这样的结果；也有小报煞有介事的编纂了Newt世界各地私会情人被发现的下流故事；然而对于Theseus的谴责是极少，用词极克制的…荣誉时他们比肩，而苦难时只有Newt一人在风暴之眼。Theseus坐在办公桌前盯着报纸若有所思。

第二天，他亲批了一纸搜查令和拘捕令。当天下午，带着两队傲罗风卷残云般把Sub行为矫正中心荡平了。  
Theseus令傲罗们释放了所有被关押折磨的Sub，并令其中一队将他们暂时送往巫师社会福利院休养。  
接着他不见了。Pirie想向他汇报拘捕情况，四处寻找。最后，在一间有一张医疗床的诊疗室找到了他。  
Pirie一进门就看到三个白衣人东横西斜地躺在地上，已失去了意识。Theseus面无表情，但手还紧紧扣着魔杖。  
“老大…你不会……”Pirie紧张地望向Theseus。  
“没死。”Theseus静了一会儿才说，“雷击咒，昏了。”  
Pirie松了口气，朝地上施了个遗忘咒。瞄着Theseus冰封的脸，又感胆边一阵寒意。  
“Newt知道我杀了他们，会不安心的。”Theseus似是对他解释，更像是为了抑制自己某种念头喃喃自语。他示意Pirie叫人把他们抬走，转身走了出去，他怕再多呆一秒就冲破了克制。

那之后，Theseus去看了Newt一次，明明好了一些的Newt见了他竟浑身僵直，刺得他心里一阵难名的滋味。Tina赶紧拿着魔杖撵他出门。从此Theseus只敢隔着窗户，远远地看看。

动荡，海水在搅动，漂浮摇晃中的Newt慢慢睁开了眼睛。身边晦暗冰冷，海面仿佛若有光。  
他想起那个声音，总是温柔呼唤他，恐慌时躯体会传来温暖。还有人在盼着他关心他，还有动物等他照顾。他不能永远逃避，他想回去，回到自己的生活里。  
他摆动四肢拼命向上游，却像困在松脂里的昆虫，用尽全力，毫无进展。不，他不想变成一枚琥珀，永远困在这儿！  
“救…救我…”Newt眼神迷蒙，从嗓子挤出几句模糊的话，像经历海难的人手脚拼命挣扎。睡在床旁的Tina被惊醒了，她立刻起身，把他揽进自己怀里，“我在这儿，别怕，我在你身边…”

“救…”Newt还在半梦半醒之间，Tina不知道他在经历怎样的噩梦，她捧起他的脸，“Newt，醒醒，醒来！”

“醒来”——昏暗激荡的海面敲出一孔缺口，有一缕光射进来，就像麻瓜神话里的圣光。  
“Newt，醒过来，你不会有事的，别怕•••”  
一只手穿进梦魇的海，距他一步之遥，他抬手想要抓住，还差一点点，他几乎触碰到那指尖。  
你是谁？你是谁？声音回荡在每一流水波中。  
“我…我是……”Newt看到爸妈，鹰头马身有翼兽，赫奇帕奇的围巾，曾经唯一的朋友Leta，他是，他是，“Newt…Sca…mander…”。  
那只手抓住了他！幻像崩裂破碎融化在白光里，一时间天光大亮，刺得他闭上眼睛。他再睁开时，朦胧中透出昏黄的灯光，映出一张急切的脸。  
她惊喜地说着，“你是Newt Scamander！你是！”  
他呆呆地看着她，看着那双映着灯光的眼睛，就像是那种璀璨的动物，他轻轻说：“Slamander（火蜥蜴）。”  
Tina一滞，立刻咧出大大的笑容又嘴一扁涌出泪来，也许所有人都认为Newt在说一种动物，但她知道，她就是知道，他在喊她，Tina一把将Newt紧紧拥住，“I got you！I got you！（我抓住你了！我明白！）”

“老大！老大！”Pirie慌张地奔进Theseus办公室。  
Theseus正好写完最后一笔，将笔合上，抬头眼下坠着两个疲惫的黑眼圈。  
“那个，部长叫您去他办公室，火冒三丈那种…”Pirie刚被部长骂个狗血淋头，他简直觉得这是自己职业生涯中最接近死亡那刻，“老大你要小心啊…”  
Theseus点点头，像日常去开会一样，站起身收起那份文件，坦然地走了出去。  
Pirie不禁暗暗为Theseus喊了声梅林保佑！

“你都干了些什么！！啊？？！”老部长刚见Theseus进门就拍案而起，“这么大的地方，你说取缔就取缔！连跟我知会一声都没有，你好大的胆呐！”  
“我是准备今早和您汇报的——”  
“少跟我说这些马后炮！逮那么些人，弄得监狱爆满！放那些疯子，弄得社会福利院爆满！怎么解决？！”老部长吼得中气十足，像一尊正在开火的大炮。  
Theseus不卑不亢，“现下最主要的是缺人手和地方，我认为可以让那些失业的巫师和家养小精灵重新工作，它们已经抗议了很久，再这样下去会出事的。”  
这的确是当下亟待解决的难题，老部长的怒火有所缓和，“接着说！”  
“这些巫师和小精灵一部分可以服务于监狱。一部分可以去改建矫正中心，令那边成为更大的社会福利院。一部分用于服务现在的社会福利院。”Theseus沉稳平和。  
老部长总算稍降辞色，“那钱呢？”  
“一方面可以没收这块地方归魔法部所有，拍卖其中的资产。一方面来自于社会捐款，特别是那些资本家。”Theseus回答。  
“你小子吃了天真药了吧！！”，老部长不可思议地看着他，怒吼道，“你当那些老狐狸都是傻子，你让他们捐他们就捐？！又不是一两个金加隆！”  
“我们可以先呼吁着，承诺给予捐赠者荣誉称号。如果没人肯慷慨解囊，我们就吹吹风，说因经济无力承担，将清查收容Sub来源，一一公布送回。我想，对于那些有资本喜新厌旧的人，名声更重要。”Theseus话锋一转，“是当假善人，还是承认自己是真恶人，他们总要选一个。”  
老部长摩挲下巴考量着，Theseus趁机拿出文件，“我做了一份详细的策划，您先看看，有什么不可行我再改。”  
老部长接过来浏览了一下，的确面面俱到，一箭双雕。感叹Theseus办事效率和能力的同时，又觉得一口闷气堵在胸口，老部长“啪”地把文件拍在桌上，“我看你小子就是在泄私愤！”  
Theseus心里明白，老部长这样就是消了火，他也多了几分对长辈的放肆，“的确也有这个原因。”  
“？？你还敢承认？？！”老部长的手指几乎指上他的鼻子。  
“那不是得对您忠诚嘛。”Theseus笑容可掬。  
“少给我油腔滑调！要不是把你当接班人培养这么多年，今天我就开了你！停你三个月的职！”老部长的安排除了对前面闹得沸沸扬扬的绯闻有所交代，也是为了让Theseus不要站在风口浪尖上，Theseus能明白这份苦心。他也正好利用这些时间去顾虑Newt的事。  
“想什么呢你？你以为让你休假啊。”老部长看出了他心里的小算盘，“工作照做，薪水扣光！  
Theseus立刻瘪下来。

“Theseus。”Theseus要走时，老部长叫住了他。  
他转过身，老部长坐在办公桌后，兀得显出几分老态龙钟，“我年轻时和你一样，内心的正义熊熊燃烧，烧了一腔热血。但到了如今这个年龄，我总算看明白了，有时你不得不把很多事当成一门生意，学会权衡利弊，和你的敌人坐在同一张桌子上，进行一场双方都有利可图的博弈。”  
Theseus思悟了一会儿才开口，“我明白。但趁我还没明白透彻。就让我把心里这点残存的英雄主义全烧完吧。”

Newt从那以后就飞速地好了起来，虽然偶尔还会行动不灵活或难以表达自己的想法，但至少Newt已经回来了。  
Tina悉心地陪他散步，陪他整理，陪他一起去箱子里照顾动物。  
Newt暂时很难有以前的力气在箱子里爬高上低，搬这扛那，Newt对此有些沮丧，她看在眼里，她让Newt把Bunty叫来，她照着Bunty的样子一点点地学习如何照顾动物。顺便怀着私心贿赂贿赂嗅嗅，给Pickett浇浇水，给隐形兽梳梳毛，给毒角兽剔剔牙……意图和动物们搞好关系。  
其实，动物们对此也表过态。  
动物们围在平原上的石板边，Pickett站在上面先把头上的叶子卷起来，叉腰指着前方一脸狰狞，表演了一个‘Theseus’，动物们纷纷表示—摇头；接着Pickett把叶子垂下来变成短发，双手交叠在前，面露微笑，表演了一个‘Tina’，嗅嗅摸了摸肚袋里的金加隆率先高速点头，其他动物面面相觑，最终还是表示—点头。它们一致决定要和Tina表现地亲热一点。

雨天，Newt本想写写没来得及完成的书稿，坐在书桌前提笔许久，脑子也还是一片空白。他叹了口气，合上笔，站在窗前茫然地看着窗外。  
他这几天总有种恍如隔世的错觉。这十几天把他前十几年的生活摔得稀碎。他努力摆脱梦魇换来清醒，又在这份清醒里无所适从，他不知道如何面对这残忍的现实。  
这时，Tina走进来。凝结在窗上的雨水，似镶满玻璃的碎钻，斑斑驳驳倒影在他的脸上，这一幕令她怦然心动，她想把他永远留在她的眼里。她曾以为Newt过得很幸福，她不愿去打扰，然而她现在亲眼目睹了一切，她决定鼓起勇气为自己争取，“Newt，你要不要•••跟我回美国？”  
Newt转过头看她，光影雕刻在他脸上，半明半暗。  
“…我，我是说，新的地方也许有新的灵感…美国也有许多值得研究的动物，比如亚利桑那平原，还有许多待人们发现的物种，我还想请你帮忙调查动物走私的案件，我……”她怕暴露自己的感情，仓促地补充，又因为觉得生硬，尴尬静声。  
Newt没有回答，又转过头去，低头抿着嘴。  
Tina觉得这事黄了，暗暗埋怨自己的唐突让Newt为难，她想说些什么打圆场，却听Newt突然说，“…好……”

“嘿，Newt想和你谈谈。”  
一个傍晚，Tina打开门冲门外喊道。她知道他在那儿，每个傍晚都在，一个甩不掉的赖皮鬼，抠不掉的橡皮糖。她以往这个时候就把窗帘拉上，但他第二天还是会来。

Theseus进了门，Tina“嘭”地把门推上，警告道：“别离他太近。”  
Theseus向屋里走去，Tina的视角能看到Newt半边身子，她不放心地喊了一句，“Newt，我就在门厅这边。”  
Newt冲她点头。  
随着Theseus消失在看不见的盲区，Tina忽然一阵心神不宁。  
如果她从未有机会靠近Newt，她尚能继续封印自己的心，但如今这感情早已覆水难收了。尽管他们已经买好了船票，但人的感情又怎能被一张纸注定。是走是留，全在Newt一念之间。如果今晚他们冰释前嫌，她又如何自处？她望着空白的墙壁，绞紧了手指。

Newt缩在壁炉旁的单人沙发上。Theseus在他对面坐下。中间一张长长的茶几像一条不可逾越的界限，将他们划分两边。

“Newt，你还，你还好吗？”Theseus从没觉得那沙发这么宽大，Newt坐在上面像被包围了，他是不是又瘦了些。  
“我很好…”，Newt努力搜刮些话，“那个…我收到了…那封道歉信，谢谢你，Theseus…”  
Theseus摇摇头，他早该替他讨回来。Newt如今带着些生疏的道谢，反而让他心里泛苦。

两人又不知从何说起，场面一时沉寂。  
Newt看着Theseus，明明还是那个人，但面对这个人的心情无论如何都再不相同了。本来他今天只要哄他签下解除关系的协议就好，但此刻他看着他，一口往事入喉，他突然不想再虚与委蛇，他想坦白地说出来。如果十几年的感情到了结尾都不值得一个诚实的道别，那未免过于悲哀了。

“我这几天一直想，想那天，那个下午…”Newt把脸侧向一边，壁炉的火光在他脸上跳跃，“我要怎么做才能保住‘你的东西’，可我想了无数次，最后结局总是一样……我想不明白，为什么我就是无法避免犯这个‘错’……”他看起来困惑又无助，“•••但有一瞬间我突然意识到，如果那时他只要什么都不做，就什么都不会发生了，那会是一个平常的下午，我甚至都不会记得…”

不是你的错，是那混蛋的错。Theseus想说。但这些迟到的东西，脱干了原本的意义，说来乏味苍白，只能被称为遗憾而已。

茶几上方有一盏垂吊的小餐灯，离Newt更近些，在这昏暗的客厅里像一盏小小的追光照在Newt身上，将这场沉默的对话变成一幕落寞的独白。

“我醒来时躺在地上，很冷，衣服扔得哪儿都是…我觉得自己像一件被用过的垃圾……我爬起来，浑身都疼，我一件件地捡着衣服，那一刻我突然很想你，很需要你…”，Newt看着缈缈炉火，像在陈述一件已经被火焰烧尽的往事，麻木，“……但当我真坐在邮轮上，我又开始害怕，害怕见到你……我拼命安慰自己，你是爱我的，我不该怕你，我该相信你……可最终…我因为相信得到了报应……”  
Theseus无力地扶住额头，疼痛锥心，他有一万句歉疚想说，可又有哪一句是特效药，能拯救这道见骨的疤痕呢？没有，一句也没有。他成了一个有口难言的观众，沉沦在深深地懊悔里，抖着嘴唇，失语。

“我承认，即使对你感到绝望，我还是爱着你……但我就是没办法再继续这种日子了…”，Newt哽咽了，谈及爱情，他心里有种不舍在胶着，他们粘得太紧太久，想要扯开，总要伤了血肉。 “…我试着当一个好的的首席傲罗伴侣……但…我就是办不到……我试了好久却发现我只能是我自己…大概我配不上你…你应该去找一个更好的……”  
我想要的是你，没有别人，没有更好的，只是你…Theseus想呐喊，但以往桩桩件件事扼住了他想要发声的喉舌，凝在咽喉里。

“你能不能…放过我？”Newt颤颤巍巍从背后拿出一份文件放在茶几上，“我想…想解除关系…”  
他惩罚了所有施害者，对于他的惩罚终究是来了。他没资格拒绝。  
他看见Newt抱紧了自己，一副防御的姿态，大概是怕自己再跳起来给他一巴掌。Theseus低下头蹭了蹭眼角，拿起文件翻阅。  
“你什么也不要…？”Theseus声音嘶哑。Newt的文件上除了他的箱子，没带走任何财物。  
“从缔结关系那一刻，所有就都属于你了…”Newt并不在意那些，但他只想祈求，“…可不可以拜托你，让我公寓…不，是我住过的那公寓地下室里的宠物医院继续运营…伦敦只有这一家动物医院……”  
Theseus点头，Newt才松了一口气。  
“那你要怎么生活…？”Theseus叹息似地问。  
“预约的书稿，我快要写完了，我交稿后会有些稿费…”Newt垂下眼咕哝。  
他什么都不要，只为了不要他。Theseus眼眶渐渐被涨满，抽出口袋里的钢笔，将财产条款一一划去，又在末尾写了赠予声明，签了名，“你的还是你的…”，最后用魔杖打下自己的私章，一滴泪意外落在纸上，他赶忙伸手掸去，抹了把脸颊。  
接着，他听到金属扣的响声，他当然知道那是什么，他曾亲手给他戴上的。他心里疯狂地喊“不！”，但这虚无的声音仅仅化成沸腾的泪水，肆意地涌出来。他看到那皮制物微微颤抖递到他面前，他接过，上面甚至还残留余温，他握紧掌心，那不可承受之轻，让他有些喘不过气，“我以后…还能来看你吗？”  
Newt咬了咬嘴唇，“…我…后天会和Tina去美国…”  
“那什么时候回来…？”Theseus迫切追问。  
“…我不知道…”Newt低下头。

Theseus沉默半晌，站起来，不太稳，良久才说，“那…我走了…”  
Newt把头埋进膝盖，不想直面。  
Theseus转身，似乎每一步都让锯齿上的心割裂一点，往事在他脑子里呼啸而来，簇拥着他忆起青葱年少。原来他们已经在一起这么久，原来他们都已经长大了。

‘就这么走了吗？’少年时的自己出现在心里的角落，牵着小小的Newt，‘像上次一样，当一个不坦诚的懦夫。’  
不，他不能就这么走了，他得对他坦白，他没办法失去他。他得求他留下。  
他三步并作两步，穿破那“界限”，单膝跪在Newt沙发旁，他拉起他的手，亲吻，哭泣，像在神像前虔诚忏悔的信徒，“别走，别走…我知道我错了…我们已经解除了关系，我发誓我不会打扰你…只是别走，别离开，好吗…？”  
Newt觉得自己的心被生生剜出个洞来，他从没见过这样的Theseus，哭泣得像一个无助的孩子，他们的角色似乎在这一瞬间翻转过来。可他还能怎么办？继续住在同一个街区，假惺惺地扮演好兄弟，节日再回家一起看看爸妈，聊聊工作，说些体己话？不，他做不到，他接受不了，他一不留神就会滑回从前。但他不能释怀，与其夹着这破裂的残渣，一辈子刺痛着相守，不如就此快刀乱麻，了断长痛。他眼泪止不住地落下，但最终狠狠心，用力抽回了手，  
“不…谢谢你，哥哥。”

从这个身份开始，到这个身份结局。  
Theseus失魂落魄地走到门口，Tina轻松地开门送客。  
Theseus一时还没摆脱以前的惯性，“拜托你照顾…”  
“你再不是Newt的谁，轮不着你拜托。”Tina打断他，抱着胳膊倚在门口，掩不住胜利的喜悦。  
Theseus点头，走了出去。  
Tina准备关门，回头却看见正望着壁炉抽泣的Newt。又看了看门外不时抬手抹泪的Theseus，俩个人分明依依不舍。这让她感到不安，如果她偏要当那个恶人，那她就去当。父母没有陪伴她们姐妹俩很久，但却教会了她们一件事：想要的，得自己去拿。  
Tina往外走了几步，压低声音冲还没走远的Theseus说，“我希望你后天不要跟来。”  
离别总是让人感慨万千，思绪动荡。她怕Theseus来送行，Newt一念之差就跳上岸去，重投Theseus的怀抱，再不要和她远走异乡。  
Theseus的背影顿在一盏路灯下，微弱的光似乎把他压垮了，他挺直地双肩慢慢垂下，又抬手抹了一把，便走了。

去港口那天，Tina觉得这简直是人生中最快乐的一天，甚至比她通过傲罗测试那天还快乐一些。她的心像振翅欲飞的鸟儿，预备朝着畅想的未来飞去。她想克制，但又忍不住跑前跑后，一会儿帮Newt扯扯围巾，一会儿又帮Newt拎箱子。  
并且Theseus真的没来，算他识相。Tina得意地想。  
但Newt知道，Theseus来了。集装箱后熟悉的皮鞋尖，偶然露出的衣角。  
Tina先上了船，安顿他们的行李。Newt走上舷梯，进了船舱，透过圆圆的舷窗看到了岸上的Theseus，风吹起他的围巾，摇曳他的衣角，让他显得如此飘零。  
Newt驻足片刻，还是收回目光，走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章：  
忒哥惨惨的单身中，leta上线。  
Tina追纽三十六计，顺利恋爱，并有一辆pegging小车车。  
第九章纽会回来。  
额外提醒，老格计划已完成30%。


End file.
